Through Love & Loss
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Kelly was in love with John until he choose his ex over her. Now 5 years later he sees that he has a daughter he never knew about thanks to his ex. Will John finally have the family and woman he always wanted, or is it to late.
1. Kelly's Return

_**{*This story won't be as long as my first one. It will probably only be about 5 chapters*}**_

_**{*Hope you enjoy*}**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

It's been four years since I stepped foot in my hometown. The only people who I have seen is my sister-in-law Samantha Orton and my neice Alanna. Along with parents. Yeah that's right, Randy Orton is my brother, but if you looked at me and him, you wouldn't know it. I haven't seen my brother Randy since then either. He was the other I had left town without so much as a goodbye. He took my ex's side, which just happened to be his best friend.

As I pulled up to Randy and Sam's house, I couldn't help but feel my chest tighten up. I looked in my rear view mirror at my three and a half year old daughter, Isabell Rose Orton. She was playing with the toys that she had wanted to bring along. She brought her favorite plush toy, a pink and white bunny that was giving to her by my parents about a month and a half ago. She had meet Alanna and Sam several times and gotten along with them. So I was glad when Sam had assured to me that Izzy would have someone to play with.

I just hoped that Izzy's father wouldn't show up, but since him and Randy were best buds he probably would. I pulled in next to Sam's car, or I think it might be hers. It was the one she would always drive when we meet up somewhere, or when she would come over and visit. I parked and turned off the car.

"Izzy, sweetie, put your toys in the bag okay." I said opening up her car door and unbuckling her booster seat.

"Okay mommy. Is Aunt Sam and Alanna going to be here?' she asked me.

"Yes baby. They are inside." I assured her. "Stay right here okay. Mommy has to get something Alanna's present out of the trunk." I added.

It was Alanna's second birthday and Izzy wanted to get her a doll house. I had asked Sam first to make sure it was okay. She had yes. Which made Izzy happy.

"Mommy?" I heard my daughter say pulling on my white capris.

"What baby?" I asked looking at her.

"Whose those men with Aunt Sam and Alanna?" she asked me pointing.

I turned around and seen who my daughter was talking about. I seen Sam walking toward me with Alanna, Randy, and John. Randy was holding Alanna in his arms and having a conversation with John. Sam was about two steps in front of them.

"Hey glad you can make it?" Sam said walking up to me and giving me a hug.

"You didn't give me a choice now did you." I said returning the hug. "How are you?" I asked.

"Of course I didn't give you a choice, that wouldn't be any fun." she said laughing. "I'm good." she added.

"That's good." I replied back. I looked over at Randy who kept looking over at Isabell.

Randy had never meet her, but Sam hold told me that she told him about her.

"Hey little sister!" Randy said walking up to me and giving me a hug. Randy was three years older than me.

As I hugged my brother back, I looked over at John. He wassn't looking at me or Randy. He was looking at Isabell.

_His daughter._

I knew that when he looked at her, he would know for a fact that she was his daughter.

"So this is my little neice that I have so much about." Randy said taking a step back from me to crouch down in front of Isabell. He held his arms out and she gave him a hug. Which surprised me. She was normally shy when she meet new people.

"Yeah, I'm Isabell." she said to him.

"Isabell, that's a pretty name. I'm your mommy's oldest brother, Randy." he said to her.

"I know who you are silly. Mommy showed me pictures of you." she said laughing. Which made everyone else laugh except John.

He look at her and then look at me. It was make me nervous. I didn't know if was going to say something or not. I didn't want him making a scene in front of my daughter.

"Oh really. Did she saying anything about me?" he asked looking up at me with a smile that made me laugh.

"Yeah." she said putting her hands behind her back and moving side to side.

"Your not gonna tell me are you?" he said chuckling.

"Nope." she said laughing.

"Ok. You are just like your mom." he said.

"Really." she said poking Randy in the leg making him chuckle. "Uncle Randy, who is the guy next to you?" she asked him.

"This is my friend John." he said looking from Isabell to John.

I knew why he kept looking. I just hoped that he wouldn't say anything in front of her. Isabell knew who her father was. I would show her pictures of me and him together.

"Oh ok. He looks like my daddy." she said to him.

"Oh really." Randy asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, mommy showed me pictures of him and her." she said said her head and she started to play with her hair. "Mommy, can I go talk to daddy?" she asked me.

"Yeah, of course baby." I told her standing up.

I watched as my little girl walk over to her father. She came up his hip bone. She was tall for her age. He knelt down when she pulled on his hand.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asked him.

"Yeah Isabell. I am really your daddy." he said to her.

"Good, I've always wanted to meet you." she said to him.

It made me close my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I had no right to cry. I knew that I was also to blame for keeping her from him forso long, but it was mostly on him. That's how he wanted it. I felt warm muscular arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Randy wrapping me into his arms.

"I bet you." he said which made her chukle.

"Yeah. Mommy told me that I would meet you today." she playing with his watch.

"She did." he said switching his gaze from his daughter to me. I didn't want to see his eyes, so I looked at the ground.

"Yeah. She told me that I had to listen to you." she added. "Can I go play now?" she asked him.

"Yeah you can if thats okay with your mommy." he said to her.

"Mommy is it okay?" she asked me. She was still standing in front of John, but she turned her upper hlaf of her body to look at me.

"Yeah baby. Now you know that you have to listen to Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam." I said to her.

"I know. So can I go?' she said laughing. I loved joking with her. She had John's personality.

"Yeah baby." I told her. She walked back over to me and gave me a hug and kiss. "Don't worry so much mommy." she added.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was right though. I did worry to much. I gave her a kiss and hug back. I watched her walk back over to John. She gave him a hug and kiss also.

John wrapped his arms around her at the same time. She was extremly tiny compared to him. Looking at them now, in each others arms, made me glad that he was here today. I did fell bad, but only for my daughter. She didn't deserve to not know her father. I couldn't help but wonder what would it have been like had he chose to accept that I was pregnant.

"Mommy. You were right about daddy." my daughter said to me which pulled me out of my thoughts. Which made me and Randy laugh, but John had a confused look on her face.

"How was your mommy right about me?" he asked her.

"She said that you was a nice man, and that you would be glad to see me." she added. She started playing with her. She liked to do that alot these days.

"Well of course she was. Mommy knows best doesn't she." he said looking at me with a smirk on his face. I just wanted to slap him in the face, but didn't. Now was not the time or place.

"Yeah." she said walking over to Randy who picked her up. It never seems to amaze me how she manages to get people to bend to her will.

I was about to tell Randy to put her down but decided not to when Randy also picked up Alanna and now had both girls in his arms. It looked weird to me to see him holding both his daughter and his niece. To some people that might be worth taking a picture of, but to the people who knew Randy best knew that it was him being him.

"You ready to go play dolls and have a tea party." Randy said to the girls walking towards the house.

I looked over to Sam who was laughing along with me.

"Sometimes, I wonder about him." she said.

"Yeah, don't we all." I added.

"No seriously. I caught him the other day playing dolls Alanna, and he was using the girly voice and everything. He even threw a fit when I told him dinner was done." she looking at the trunk of my car.

"Oh. Yeah, see you can't blame it on me. He never played dolls with me, cause I never had any. I always played sports with the boys." I said remember all the times when I would play football with them and Randy would make sure that everyone took it easy on me because I was the girl.

"Oh I know." she sad chuckling. "So I take it you found her that doll house." she said to me.

"Yeah after about four hours of shopping online." I said.

"That long?" he asked me

"Yeah, but it was worth it." I said. I went to pick it up out of my trunk but was stopped by Sam.

"Here let me get it." she said grapping it instead. "Man this thing is real light. How much does it weigh?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Here give it to me. Just tell me where to put it." I said trying to take it out of her hands.

"No I got it. I am the birthday girl's mom, besides you have other things to do." she looking at me but moving her head in John's directions.

I looked over at him to see that he was laughing at us. It was funny to see how me and Sam interacted with each other. Some would say that we was long lost sisters in stead of just simpl sister-in-laws.

"Yeah your right." I said giving her a hug. "Tell the girls that I will be right in." I said to her softly.

"Ok. I will Bye." she said walking over to John.

She whispered something in his ear before giving him a hug and then walking towards the door.

I waited until Sam was inside before turning around and closing the trunk to my car. I then walked around to the front of it. I didn't want anyone looking at the window or trying to see what was happening. I knew that Randy and Sam would ask once I got into the house, but that was only because they are family and they care.

I closed my eyes and waited for John. I figured that he would yell at me or something. He may naturally be a good guy, but I knew that if someone pisses him off enough he could do some damage. I knew that he would never hit a woman or intentionally hit a woman. He might have given that Lita or Melina chick a FU, AA or whatever it is that they call it in the wrestling business. But like I said, that was in the WWE, it was all an act.

I opened my eyes to see John sitting on the ground in front of me with his head in his hands. That was when I realized that not only was he mad but he was also hurt. Part of me wanted to go sit by him and hold his hand. Or give him a hug, but he would probably just push me away and start yelling at me. So I just sat there and watched him.


	2. Flashback

**{*First off I would like to thank**

*******Cena's baby doll****, *****kiki254****, *****xMyHeartShin****e, *****cenarko1986****, && *****wades wife**

**for all the reat reviews. I decided to make this longer than 5 chapters.*)**

**XXX**

_**John's P.O.V**_

I had a daughter, with Kelly. I couldn't believe it.

When my lawyer had told me that he heard that Kelly was pregnant when she left town. I thought he was kidding about it. I never imagined that Kelly would keep my own dauhgter from me. I know that I hurt her pretty bad.

When I walked out of Randy and Sam's house to see Kelly for the first time in four years, and seen my daughter for the first time, my heart stopped. She looked exactly me, but according to Sam, she had Kelly's personality. But I wondered how much of Kelly's personality had changed over those four long years.

I watched as Randy held my daughter in his arms and walked away. I never thought about having kids, but I always said that I do by any chance, I wanted to have a little girl. I don't know why though, Maybe it was because growing up with four other brothers. At least I got something right.

I waited until Isabell was in the house with Randy before I turned around to look at Kelly. The mother of my child. She was in the front of her car sitting on the hood. As I walked closer to her, I seen that she must have a hoodie or something on the hood so her pants don't get dirty. So I just sat in front of her on the bench and watched her a minute. She looked hurt. I don't blame her. She probably counted on never seeing me again.

I was so ad

_How could she keep my own daughter form me._

I can't really blame her though. Things between us ended pretty bad. My mind went back to that day four years ago.

The day my life changed.

The day that I ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me.

_*~__Flashback__~*_

_The walk from my car in the garage to Kelly's condo seemed to take forever this time. Normally it would only take a minute or two. But not today. I knew that this would be the last time, so I took my time. I wanted remember all the times me and her had. Kelly and I have been secretly seeing each other for the past few months, but we have been friends for way longer than that. She was Randy's little sister. _

_I didn't start seeing Kelly on more of relationship basis until I found my ex-fiance Liz cheating on me, and thats how I got with Kelly. She had stayed with me that night when I called her. She was there for me when no one else was. _

_But after tonight I knew that I would lose her, and just my relationship with her. But I would lose her as a friend. I used the key that she gave me a month ago to get into her apartment. I had already taken it off my key ring. When I walked in I sat it on the table by the light switch. I looked her front door, like she always asks to. _

_"Kelllz babe. Where are you?" I asked softly into her apartment._

_"Im in the restroom. I'll be out in a minute." she yelled._

_"No, it's okay. Im in no hurry. Take your time." I yelled back._

_I walked around her apartment for the last time. Her tv was off like its usual. She hardly watched tv. She was more of a music person. The radio in her room was playin softly. Or maybe it was a cd. I wasn't sure. I knew it that was a woman singing. It sounded like either Rihanna or Mariah Carey. I looked at all the framed photos that were in the front room. Most of them were of her and Randy and Nate. Some had her parents in them. Some of where her and her friends. There was just one of me and her. It was taken two years ago. I had needed a date to this ball thing that Vince was holding anf I had asked Kelly to come. She had wore a beautiful red silk dress that was full length. She looked real good in it. I remember that all the guys kept looking at her and wishing that they were me. _

_"Hey babe, what's up?" she asked pulling me back into realty. _

_I turned to where I heard her voice and I felt all the air in my lungs rush out. Kelly was the type girl that would look great in everything she wore. No matter what. _

_Today she was wearing a pair of white shorts that went to her mid-thigh, showing off her amazing legs. She had her favorite soft pink tank top on. Her long blande wavy hair, which was normally wore down, was pulled back into a messy ponytail._

_"Kelly we need to talk." I said before she could say anything._

_I didn't want her getting the wrong idea as to why I was here. _

_"About what?" she walking over to me She went to give me a hug and I took a step back. "John what's wrong?" she asked me with a scared look on her face._

_"I can't be with you anymore." I told her. I couldn't even look her in the eyes._

_"What do you mean you can't be with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking up at me. I could tell by the tome on her voice that she about to cry._

_"Me and Liz are getting abck together. The wedding is still on." I told her._

_"What?" she practicually yelled at me. _

_"You heard me Kellz." I said to her._

_I didn't want to do this to hear but I had no choice. I needed to do this for her sake. _

_"How could you do that?" she said to me. "She cheated on you John. Do you not remember that. You caught her." she said to me. I knew she was getting mad by the tone in her voice. _

_Gone were the tears. Replaced by anger._

_"I know she cheated Kellz, but that was in the past. We talked and she apologized." I told her._

_"Oh she's sorry. I bet that slut is." she shot back at me. Which shocked me. I never heard Kelly talk like that. This was a side to her that I had never seen before._

_"Don't call her that Kelly." I said defending Liz. I knew that Kelly never liked Liz and vice versa, but that doesn't give Kelly the right to talk about Liz like that. _

_"I can call that slut whatever the hell I please. This is my place, and if I feel like calling her that then I can. And she IS a slut John. She cheated on you, and you caughter her. Then you forgive her just because she said that she was sorry. Please John why don't you grow up. The only that ungrateful tramp is sorry about is getting caught." she yelled at me._

_Man was this side to her hot. To bad I have to end things with her._

_"If anyone's the slut Kelly, it's you." I shot back at her. _

_I felt like I was dying inside. I didn't want to say these things, but I had no choice, I needed her to hate me so bad that she would town. I didn't want her to leave town, but I needed her to. So she would stay safe._

_"How am I slut John?" she yelled back. "What did I ever do to you to make me deserve this?" she asked._

_"Who are you trying to kidd Kellz. We all know that you are. You couldn't wait for Liz to be out the picture before you started seducing me, could you." I shot at her. "Admit it Kelly, you have been jealous of mine and Liz's relationship." I said to her._

_I must have blinked or looked somewhere else because I didn't see what was coming next. She punched me really hard in the eye. I knew that I would probably have a black eye come mourning time._

_"Why are you doing this to me John? I thougth that you loved me." she said to me._

_"Are you kidding me Kelly? Did you honestly think I would fall in love with you. Come on Kellz, he honest with yourself. You aren't my type of woman. I only got with you to make Liz jealous and to make her feel what I felt when I caught her cheating on me. And well as you can now tell, it worked." I said with a smirk on my face. I had to look like I was being hoenst or Kelly woulnd't think it was real. She may be a blonde bu she was var from being stupid._

_I coult tell by the look on her face that she believed me. Part of me was glad anout it, but the other half wans't so glad. But it had to be done. This was the only way I could get to hate me so bad that she would leave town. I couldn't stand to see her get hurt psyically. I hated seeing her like this. I knew that what I was doing was tearing her up inside. I knew that she loved me and to be honest I loved her to. I loved her so much that I was willing to let go out of my life hating me than to see Phil and his meet come near her._

_I knew what they were capable of. That's why I made this choice. I knew he had a thing for Kelly and when he found out that me and her were seeing each other he blew up. He told me that if I didn't end things with her, I would regret it. I knew what he meant._

_"John, why are you doing this me?" she said to me. She was crying so hard that I could barely understand what she was saying._

_"I don't you love Kelly. I used you." I shot at her. I walked up to her beautiful face and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I want you gone. I want you out of my life forever. I want you gone fom this town. I never want to see you again. I yelled at her. _

_I didn't wait for a response or anything. I just left. I got to my car and drove back home. _

_Through out the enitre ride home, I kept looking at my cell phone. Hoping that she would call or text me or something. I went through my contacts and stopped at her number. I kept wanting to call her and tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean any of it, but I couldn't. I had to protect her from them. And this was the only way I knew how._

_*~__Flashback__~*_

I looked back at Kelly and knew she was thinking about the same thing. I knew that I had hurt real bad. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me. I know that Randy never let me forget. I remember the day when Kelly had called Sam and told her that she was moving out but not just of the city but of the state. Randy had been so mad. He beat the shit out of me. I was in the hospital for a week and a half. I didn't blame Randy though. He apologized afterwards, but I told him not worry about it. It was all part of the plan.

I had gotten updates about her for the first few months after she left, but I was never told that she was pregnant with my child. Hearing that made me feel a tad but better for doing what I did. If Phil had gotten to Kelly like he said he would and had hurt her or the baby, I would have never forgiven myself.

I couldn't help but wonder what my life would have been like had I choosen Kelly of Liz. I would have known my daughter better.

_Man I really did screw this up. And I didn't have any one to blame but myself._


	3. Their Talk

**{* First off I want to think**

*****_**Kiki254**__**, && ***__**XLittleMizIndependent,**__** && ***__**biblicalforte**__**, && ***__**Alyzabeth123456**__**, && ***__**xMyHeartShine**__** && ***__**Cena's baby doll**_

**for all the great reveiws.**

**~XXX~**

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I knew that John's mind took him back to the one day that I wished that I could forget, but it would forever be stuck in my mind. I looked at his face and even though it was hidden my his hands, I knew that he was hurt.

_Good, that's what he gets._

I knew that he had just gotten a divorce from Liz about a year ago. Sam had called me and told me all about it. He had caught her cheating on him once again, and according to Sam, it had been with the same guy as before. I wa nted to smile and laugh, but it wouldn't change anything. Not for me, and not for my daughter. Even though I knew that that was what he desereved for being with her, deep down in my heart I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

John was truly a nice and didn't deserve the way she treated him. I may not like him right now, but that's not the point. He deserves someone better than her.

"Does it hurt?" I said looking at him. I moved my sunglasses from the top of my head because we were in the shade.

"Does what hurt?" he asked me looking confused.

"To know that I was about Liz." I said with a smirk on my face. I knew I was being a bitch but I wanted to say it.

"Yeah it does hurt. Okay, are you happy now?" he said.

"Why would I be happy?" I said to him. Was I glad that John finally left Liz for good, yes. But I wasn't happy that he was hurting.

Sam had told me that since John's divorce he hasn't been the same. He doesn't go out as much.

"Because you was right and I was wrong. You got what you wanted." he said to me.

_What the hell does he know about I wanted. Because of him, I never got what I wanted._

"Are you kidding me?" I yeled at him. "You think this is what I wanted. I didn't ask for any of this." I added.

"Really, because I remember you telling me that she would cheat again." he shot at me.

"Yeah I said, but it was in the heat of the moment, but like they say, once a cheater always a cheater." I told him.

Part of me wanted to pull him into a hug. I know what its like to lose someone you love. But my situation was different than his. Liz had cheated on John because she said that he was never home. She had claimed to feel negleted. While I never did nor would I have cheated on him. I was in love him. I would have done anything for him. But I guess he didn't feel the same.

"Yeah whatever." he said to me with an attitude.

"Why are treating me like I did something wrong?" I yelled at him.

"You did do something wrong. You kept my daughter from me." he yelled back. "When can I see her?" he asked.

It made me mad that he wouldn't use her name. He knew her first name but not her whole name, and he wouldn't be happy when he finds out that she had my last name and not his.

"That 'her' you are refering to is your daughter and she has a name." I shot back at him. "Her name is Isabell Rose Orton." I added.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was mad that she didn't have his last name, but that isn't my fault. He had no one but himself to blame.

"Well sorry for not knowing MY daughters own name. Unlike you, i just met her." he shot back.

"Well whose fault is that." I said to him.

He looked at me like I had something he didn't understand.

"Oh don't you blame this on me. Just because I left you doesn't give you the right to NOT tell me about my daughter." he said. I watched as he continued to look at me.

I can't believe that he would say that to me. He should know me better than that.

"WOW! You are so full of yourself. DO you honestly think that, if so you are dunmber than before." I said to him. "You were the one who didn't want nothing to do with her." I shot back.

"What do you mean I didn't want nothing to do with her. I just found out a week ago that I had a child." he said to me.

"That's bullshit John. I called you several times when I first found out that I was pregnant. I sent you pictures of all the ultrasounds that I got done from the time I found that I was pregnant to when I had her. Then when she was two months old I got a notice from your lawyer saying that you had signed your rights away." I yelled at him.

He looked confused. Which made me confused.

"I never got any of your calls nor did I get any pictures." he said to me. "And I know for damn sure that I would never sign my rights as her father away. Damn Kelly, you know me better than. I would never abandon my own child." he said walking up to.

"That's the thing John. I though I knew you, but it turns out that I didn't. I didn't want to think that let alone believe that you were acually capable of it, but you changed." I said to him.

I was done trying to be nice with him. Why I should I be nice to someone who obvisouly didn't try being nice to me.

_Did he really not know about his daughter or is he trying to get his way._

"That's the past Kelly. Why can't you just let it go." he said sounding fustrated.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that he would acually say that to me.

"Fine if you want ot be like that, then leave me the hell alone. I'm in your past." I said to him.

I went walk away from him, but didn't get to far because John had grabbed my wrist. Gently.

"Ha ha. Real funnt, but you know I can't do that now that I know about Isabell." he said to me.

I looked down to see where his hand was still wrapped around my wrist. I felt my skin heat up. It was already hot as hell and John wasn't helping, but I could tell that he didn't care about the affect he had on me.

"Why? Like I said me and you are in the past." I said to him. "So therefore leave me alone."

"Yeah your right what we had was in past, but because of that past, we have a daughter. I daughter that has the right to know her father. He said to me.

I knoew what he was up. He was trying to make me feel gulity about keep her from him, but it wasn't working. I already felt guilty about that but I wasn't about to tell him.

"Who said that she was even your daughter.." I said to him with an attitude.

"I don't know what game you are trying to play with me Kelly, but itsn't working. I know she is mine, she looks just like me." he shot back at me. "Nice try though."

"I;m just saying. You don't know if your the father just because she looks just like you. I mean hell, you said that I was a slut." I said to him.

He looked hurt when I reminded him of that. I could tell that he regreted saying what he did. I wanted to make him suffer like he made me suffer.

"Yeah sure Kelly. Whatever you say. I know she is my daughter. Wheather you like it or not we have to get along for her sake." he said to me.

"Nah-duh smartass. You think I didn't know that." I said to him. "Now if you don't mind I have better things to do like spend time with my family." I added.

When he finally let go of my wrist I walked away without even a word. I need to get away from him.

"You do you know that we are not done talking yet." he shoutted to me.

"Ya think." I said to him then turning back around to get inside the house.

As soon as I got into Sam and Randy's house, I shut the door as fast I could and just leaned against it with my eyes closed.

"Hey is everything okay?" I heard someone say to me.

I opened my eyes to see none other than Cody Rhodes. Me and him used to be real close friends until I went off to college. He was also a friend of my brother's.

"Yeah im fine. Thanks." I said to him as he walked towards me.

"No problem. So how are you and Isabell doing," He said giving me a hug.

"Oh we are both doing good. Isabell just started taking gymnastics a couple weeks ago." I said to him.

Isabell wanted to gymnastics sonce she found out that both me and her Aunt Sam did it.

"Really now. Like mother and daughter huh." he said chuckling. "Do you want a drink?" he asked me.

"Yeah, more like moth and aunt." I added. "I'll take any soda besides Coke or Diet." I added.

I watched as Cody walked to the fridge and got out two drinks. He got himself a water and got me what looked like a Pepsi.

"Here you go." he said handing me the soda.

"Thanks. So how have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been good." he said to me.

"That's good. How are you and your girlfriend." I asked him.

"Oh we broke up a couple weeks ago." he said looking down at the ground.

_Now I feel like an ass._

Cody was really ice guy. Even though he acted like a self-absorbed ass om tv, that wasn't his personality.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know." I said to him giving him a hug.

"It's okay. We broke up because it was hard trying to have a relationship from two different cities all the times. We are still good friends though." he told me still in the hug.

"Well that's good." I said to him.

"So what are you doing after the party?" he asked me.

"Oh I don't know. John will probably want to by and spend some time with Isabell." I told him.

I forgot that he didn't know that John was Isabell fathers, although he probably thought she was because she looks like his twin.

"So it is true then." he said looking at me. "John is Isabell's father." he added.

"Yeah, it's true." I said looking down at the floor.

I felt his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. I started into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, don't look sad. I know that what happened between the two of you was unbearable, but maybe he changed." he said.

"Yeah I hope your right. I don't want him around Bell if he's just gonna be one of those dead beat fathers. She deserves better than thar." I said to him.

"Yeah she does. You raised her well. I know that deep down John is gonna do whats right for her. You just gotta give him a chance." he said.

I shocked that Cody was acually defending John. I know that John and Cody had never acually gotten along in the past. Exspecally after what happened. Cody was the one who helped me moved and everything. He was the one person who was always there for me. He knew that I was pregnant but he didn't know that it was by John.

No one had known about mine and his relationship, not even my brother or sister-in-law. I felt gulity for not telling Cody because he was my best friend. I know that its strange to say that about a guy but he was. He never made me feel akward. When Bella turned one Cody had told me that he had always liked me more than just a friend. I felt the same thing. We went out once but it was akward that we just decided to be friends. I was glad that we gave it a try. I wouldn't want to lose Cody as a friend.

"Are you hitting on my sister?' I heard Randy say to him.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't notice him walk up.

"What no I wasn't hitting on your sister. We was just having a conversation." he said looking at me and then started to chuckle.

"Oh ok. Sure. Cody can I talk to you alone?" he said giving him a dirty look.

"Sure Randy" he said to him.

He gave me a quick hug and then walked away.

"Randy what was that all about?" I asked my brother.

"Was he hitting on you?" he asked me

"What! God no. Cody was just asking how me and Bella are. That's it." I said to him.

"Good." he said.

I was about to say something but he didn't give me a chance before turning around and watching him head in the same direction as Cody.

I love my brother and all but sometimes he just doesn't have a clue. I turned around and in search for my daughter, neice, and sister-in-law. I found them in Alanna's room playing with dolls. I couldn't help but smile when I seen how goos Bella was playing with her cousin. I was glad that I had came back here. I want Bella to get to know her family.


	4. Catching Up

**{* A Big Thanks to **

*******xMyHeartShine**** && *****Cena's baby doll**** && *****Alyzabeth123456**** && *****biblicaforte**** && *****Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**

**for the great reviews every chapter.**

**2: xMyHeartShine: You asked**_** "**__Omg is cody in love with kelly" _**Here you go, or maybe?**

**XXX**

_**John's P.O.V**_

I watched as Kelly walked away. She looked damn good for having a kid. But to be honest she always looked good. Before she had left she was fit but a tad bit skinner, now she filled out better. Looking at her now you wouldn't think that she had a kid.

_Man she still had a nice ass though._

I can't believe that she would acually think that I wouldn't want anything to do with my own child. I never got any calls or pictures from her, and I know for damn sure that I would never sign my rights away.

I couldn't help but think that maybe Liz had something to do with this. I wouldn't put it past her though. She never liked Kelly. I went back to a couple days before we had gotten married. I had surprisd her by coming home early and I had over heard her on the phone going on someone. She kept telling whoever was on the other line to stop calling and that we didn't want nothing to do them. I didn't think nothing of it at first because reporters were constantly calling trying to get me to give an interview with Liz.

So I grabbed my cell out of the pockets of shorts and dialed my lawyer Jim's number.

He answered on the second ring.

_Hey John what can I do you for?_

_**I need your help.**_

_Why? Is your baby mama not letting you see your child?_

_**No man. I just seen my daughter, and you were right she does look like me.**_

_I told you man. Do you still want to take a paternity test. Just to make sure._

_**Yeah, so that way when we go to court the judge won't have to order one.**_

_What do you mean court? You told me that you wasn't goning to sue for custody._

_**I'm not. I just her last name changed from Orton to Cena. Besides, I don't need to sue for custody.**_

_Why do you say that?_

_**Kelly won't have any problems with letting me see her.**_

_Well I hope your right man._

_**Yeah me to.**_

_So what do you need my lawyer skildd for today._

_**I need to you to find some things out for me. I know that your brother does some PI things right.**_

_Yeah he still does._

_**Good. I need you to see if he can finds some things out for me.**_

_Ok. Sure, what do you need to know?_

_**Kelly said that she tried to call me when she first found out that she was pregnant. She also claimed to have sent pictures of all the ultrasounds. But I never got a call nor did I get any pictures. She also said that she got some papers or whatever it is you lawyers call 'em, saying that I had signed my rights over.**_

_Ok. I know that this is going to be a stupid question but did you by any chance sign them. Even by accident._

_**No. I read everything I have to sign in case something like this goes down.**_

_Ok. I just had to check man._

_**Thats fine Jim. I know you had to ask. Just let me know what you find.**_

_It might take anywhere from a couple days to maybe a week to find anything, it just depends on if people decide to work with him or not. But what if I find out if Liz had something to do with you not knowing about Isabell._

_**I don't man. **_

_Just don't do anything stupid. You have a daughter to think about now._

_**Yeah man your rght. It just makes me mad that Liz could have something to do with this. I knew she hated Kelly but I would never imagine her to take it this far.**_

_Yeah I know. I never did like her. What did you see in her anyways besides that you was in love with her._

_**I don't know man. Thinking back on it now, I don't even think that she was in love with me. She was in love with my career and my money. Well look Jim, I gotta go and spend some time with my daughter and try to talk to Kelly some more.**_

_Alright man. Hey give me both their full names so I can give them to my brother._

_**My daughters names is Isabell Rose Orton and Kelly's full name is Kelly Marie Orton. Anything else you need to know.**_

_Not that I know of. But if my brother needs anything will it be okay if I give him your number._

_**Yeah man that's fine. Thanks for everything man.**_

_No problem man. That's what you pay me for. Wish you luck with Kelly and your daughter._

And with that he hugnup. I put my cell phone back into my jeans pocket and walked into Randy and Sam's place.

As I walked into the house I saw Randy talking with Ted and Cody. Randy looked pissed, Cody looked annoyed, and well Tim looked like hewanted to laugh. Randy must be chewing Cody out. Which wasn't nothing new with them. The three all had known each since before they started wrestling since all three of their fathers worked with each other. When I walked toward them, Cody had looked at me and then left the opposite direction.

_Ok! Now that was strange._

"Hey man. What's goning on?" I asked walking to stand right in between him and Ted.

"Oh nothing. Just having a chat with the boys." he saod to me. "Do you want a drink or something?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I told him. "I'll take whatever your having" I told him.

I waited until Randy was gone before turning to look at Ted. I knew Randy had lied about the conversation and I wanted to know.

"What the hell happened between those two?" I asked looking over at Ted.

"What! Nothing. It's just Randy and Cody being their usual selfs." he said to me. I that he was lieing to me.

'Yeah I know that's how they are. Cody must have done something because as soon as he seen me approach he bailed." I said to him.

"Alright fine, but you can't tell Randy I told you." he said to me.

Ted looked toward the kitchen and saw Randy still in the kitchen. He was talking to his and Kelly's younger brother Nate. Ted then looked to see where Cody was and saw him talking to a blonde. Neither one of us saw her face because her back was towards us.

"Yeah man, I promise." I said to him.

"Randy caught Cody hitting on Kelly." he told me.

Ted must of been afraid of what I would do because he flinched and took a half-step back.

"What?" was all I could say.

I knew that Cody and Kelly had been best friends since she was a young girl and that they had also dated when she finished high school.

"Yeah man, but don't worry. Randy told him to stay from her." he assured me. "Besides, me and Cody didn't know that you were Isabell's father." he added.

"Yeah don't worry. Neither did until a week ago." I said to him.

"What do you mean you didn't know until a week ago?" he asked me.

"I didn't know that I had a kid until a ago. My lawyer and called me and told me about it." I replied. "He didn't tell me who the mother was or nothing. I found out a week ago from Randy and Sam that Kelly was pregnant with our daughter when she left town." I added.

On RAW me and Ted 'hate' each other since he is a heel and I am a face, but in reality Ted was a really good friend. Almost as good as Randy.

"Aww damn man. Sorry to hear that. I can't believe that Kelly didn't tell you." he said to me.

"She said she tried to but never got a hold of me." I told him.

"Do you think Liz had something to do with it?" he asked me.

"I don't know man. I honestly don't." I said to him.

Ted was about to say something when Randy came back and handed me a bottle of water.

"Here is your water man." he said to me.

"Thanks man waht took you so long?" I said to him twisting the top of and taking a drink of my ice cold water.

"Oh sorry. I saw my brother and we got to talking." he said with a smirk on his that made me and Ted chuckle. "Ted can I talk to John alone." he added.

I didn't think that he was really asking Ted to leave us for awhile. It was more like he was telling him to leave, but in a more polite way.

"Alright no problem." he said to me and Randy before walking away.

I looked at Randy who didn't look to pleased. I didn't know if he was gonna tell me about Cody and Kelly or not. I kinda hoped he would though. All Ted told me was that Cody was hitting on her. Randy knew more about it since he saw it.

"Ok why did you want to see me alone?" I asked Randy.

"What is going to happen between you and Kelly now that you know about Isabell?" he asked me.

"I don't know man. I think that we both need to sit down and have a chat wih interuptions." I said to him. "Why do you ask?" I added.

"Oh just wondering." he said to me.

"Yeah, hey do you know if Kelly ever said anything to Sam about not being able to get ahold of me to tell me about Isabell." I asked him.

I knew Kelly. I knew that she wouldn't lie about something as serious as this, but I had to make sure. I haven't talked or seen Kelly since that one bad day.

"I don't know man. Sam didn't tell me anything about Kelly except that she would say hi and small stuff like that. But if you want, I can ask Sam if Kelly ever told her about it if you want. Why?" he asked me.

I had noticed that Randy wasn't look at me anymore. I looked to see what it was he was looking at. Now I had a clear shot of who Cody was talking to and it was Kelly. They looked to be having a very lovely conversation. Cody was looking at Kelly like they were lovers.

_What the hell was going on between them?_

"Well when me and Kelly were talking earlier I had asked her why she kept Isabell from me for so long, she told me that when she first found out that she was pregnant she tried to call me and that she had sent pictures of all the ultrasounds and a picture of her when she was first born but I never got any calls nor did I get any pictures." I told him.

"Man I know my sister well enough to know she wouldn't lie about that." Randy said looking back at me.

"I know that man. I have my lawyer and his brothe who is a PI to look into it. She also said that Isabell was about two months old she got a paper stating that I had sign my rights over." I added.

"What?" was all he could say. "Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am dead serious. I would never do that to my child." I said to him.

"Well do you think that Liz and/or Phil had something to do with it." he asked me.

"I don't know Randy. I hope for their ske that they didn't." I said to him.

"Yeah me to." he said.

Randy and Kelly may not always get along but the would always defend each other when it came down to that. Both Randy and Nate were extremly protective of Kelly exspecially since she the only girl.

"So what's going on between Kelly and Cody?" I asked him.

"I don't know man. I know that Cody is still in love with Kelly, but I don't know if Kelly feels the same way." he said with a sigh.

"You don't sound to happy about that." I said to him.

"Im not. Don't get me wrong Cody is a great guy, but he isn't for Kelly." he said to me. "All I have to say is that if you want her back you better hurry up." he added before turning around and walking to where Kelly and Cody were standing.

_Randy was right._

I knew that Cody wouldn't just give her up because he found out that I was the father of her child. If anything it would make him more determined to chase after her.

_I lost Kelly once and tore me apart. If I lost her again it would kill me. I owe it to my daughter to make things right with Kelly. _

_Cody better bring his A-Game, because I am not letting Kelly again._


	5. I Still Love You

_***{Thanks to **_

_*****__**Alyzabeth123456**__**, ***__**Cena's baby doll**__**, ***__**biblicalforte**__**, ***__**Animal-Viper-Cena fan**__**, ***__**XMyHeartShine**___

_**for the reviews. You all are swesome. As long as you keep 'em coming, I'll be updating. Lots of Love 3**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

While our daughters were playing, me and Sam had decided to have own conversation.

"I still can't believe that Randy got mad because you were talking with Cody." my sister-in-law said to me.

"Yeah I know. He accused Cody of flirting with me." I told her.

"He only does that because he knows that Cody still has feelings for you." she said to me.

"He does not." I said to her.

"Oh yes he does, and any person with half a mind can tell. You will find out for sure now that he knows that John is Isabell's father." she said to me.

"What do you mean?" I said to her.

"When you told Cody that Isabell was John's daughter, what did he say?" she asked me.

I went back to when I told Cody that John was Bell's father, he looked hurt. I didn't think nothing of it at first because I wroteit off as him being upset that I didn't tell him before, and that everytime he had asked me I would lie and tell him that I didn't know.

"He didn't say anything Sam." I said looking over at her.

Me and Sam had always gotten along since her and Randy got together. We would go shopping sometimes and make Randy go with us.

"Well did he have a look on his face?" she asked me.

"Yeah. He looked hurt, but that don't mean anything. There could be more reasons/" I said to her.

When she started laughing I looked at her weird.

"Do you really believe that Kelly?" she asked me.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." I said to her while putting my head in my hands.

_Which was the truth._

"That's understandable with all you've been through." she said to me. "But why is so hard for you to understand that Cody is still in love with you." she added.

"I don't know why it is. I just don't see Cody that way." I said to her.

Which was only half true. I loved Cody, but not the way he loves me. Me and Cody had tired dating once but it felt akward for me.

"Well its clear to everyone that he sees you that way." she said to me. "But if you had to pick between John and Cody who would it be?" she asked me.

"What kind of question is that?" I said to her.

"I know why you can't chosse?" she said back to me.

"Why is that oh great wise one?" I asked her laughing which made her laugh in return.

"Well Kelly. It is because you are in love with both of them. You can try and deny it all you want, but I can see right through you." she said to me.

I was at a loss for words. Sam was right. I was in love with both of. Yeah John broke my heart 4 years ago, but part of me wanted him to still love me and be a family with me and Bells. But I don't know if I can trust him again. As for Cody, he was really good with Bells. She knew that he wasn't her father, but she till liked spending time with him. The only reason why me and him didn't work out and never will was and will be because I still love John.

_I don't know what to do!_

"See told you!" she said to me getting up out of her seat and walkig over to the girls. "Hey girls ready to go downstairs." she said to them.

"Yea mommy!" Alanna said. "Up!" she added holding up her hands to be picked up.

"Mommy, can you carry me like Aunt Sam carries Alanna?" my daughter asked me.

"Sure baby." I said picking her up.

Yeah I know that she was old enough to walk on her own, but I didn't mind carrying her.

"Yay" she said clapping her hands.

As I walk wit Sam and the girls down the stairs I seen my mother and father talking to my younger brother Nate. I seen Randy and John having a conversation. I also seen Ted and Cody having a conversation until Cody seen me. Ted didn't look to happy. I noticed that both Ted and Cody was making their way towards Sam and I.

"Hey there Kel." Ted said before wrapping me and Bells into a hug. "How are you?" he asked me.

"I'm good. How are you and Kristen?" I asked back. "Hows your little girl?" I asked him.

"Oh she's good. She is with my mom and dad." he replied taking a step back.

"Oh that's good." I said to him.

I looked over at Sam who kept looking at me weird. I knew what she was thinking but I didn't want to do anything to draw any attention. She then looked back at Ted and Cody.

"Yeah. Oh Sam, Bob and Eliane want to see you and Alanna." Cody said to her.

"Oh okay." she said then looked over to me again. "Do you mind if I take Bells with me?" she asked.

"Sure, hey Bells do you wanna go see your Grandma and Grandpa Orton?" I asked my daughter.

"Yeah, but can Cody give me a piggy-back ride over there?" she asked me.

She loved it when Cody gave her those rides. She said that it was because he always made those funny horse sounds that I couldn't do.

"No baby. You can walk over their holding Aunt Sam's hand okay." I told her.

She had a frown on her face that made me want to chuckle. She got that from John.

"No, that's okay. I don't mind if thats oka with you Kelly." Cody said to me.

"See Cody said he don't mind." she said then walked over to him.

Neither Cody nor Bells didn't wait for me to say yes or no before he picked her up and put her on his back. It was seeing him treat her like she was his daughter when he really wasn't. I watched as he walked more like hoping over to my mom and dad. Sam and Alanna wasn't that far behind them.

I looked over at John who didn't look to pleased to see Bells with Cody. I knew that Randy had told him that he caught Cody 'flirting' with me.

"Why does Randy think that Cody was flirting with me?" I asked looking back at Ted.

Ted and Randy have been friends since before I meet Cody. Ted was a brother to me. I remember the day that I had turned 21, I went out to a club with him, my brother, and Sam. I was out on the dancefloor with Sam and some friends when this really weird guy came up and started hitting on me. I had told him several times to leave me alone but the guy didn't listen. The guy had grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me away from the crowd when Randy and Ted had gotten to me. Randy started beating the guy up while Ted took me and Sam out of the club. Ted had taken me home and stayed with me through out the night. He slept on the couch in the front room.

Ted was the one person who I could tell anything to and know that he would help without questions. Some people though that we would get together but I knew that he loved Kristen. I never had to deal with feeling akward around him like I did with Randy and Cody.

"Why do you think Kel?" he asked giving me a 'duh' look.

"He thinks that Cody has still has feeling for me doesn't he?" I asked him.

"Yeah he does." he said to me.

"I don't get it. Why does people think that Cody is still in love with me?" I asked him.

Come to think of it I don't even know why I asked that question, cause to be honest, I didn't really want to know.

"That's because he is. Look Kel, I know that you may not want to believe it, but you have to. I know for a fact and so does your brother and Sam. We all know that he does." he said to me.

"Does John know?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yeah. He seen Randy chew Cody out and had asked me about it" he told me softly.

"OMG!" was all I could say.

I put my hand to my forehead and rubbed it.

_This is gonna get real ugly real fast._

"Hey is everything alright?" I heard Cody say from the side of me and Ted.

"Yeah, Im fine." I told him. "So how did it go with Bells?" I asked him.

"Oh she wanted to sit with on her grandpas lap. I decided to leave them." he said looking from me to Ted.

"Alright I get it. You don't want me here." Ted said holding his hands up in defence.

He gave me another hug and then said something to Cody in his ear before walking away.

_Why is everyone whispering in others ears today?_

"Now seriously Kelly. Tell me what's wrong?" Cody asked putting his hand on my arm.

"Nothing. Just getting a headache." I said to him.

It was only half true though. Yes I was getting a headache, but it was also because everyone kept telling me that Cody was still in love with me. I didn't know what to do or say around him around.

"I can tell that. But is this something else that you are not telling me?" he asked me.

I knew it was a mistake when I looked up into his dreamy blue eyes. Me, Randy, Ted, and Bells all had blue eyes. But Cody's were by far the deepest blue ones. I never got tired of looking at them until now. He knew that I couldn't lie to him while loking into them. It was I was in a trance.

"Yeah there is/" I said taking a deep breath. "Are you still in love me?" I asked him polietly.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked souning a little hurt.

"I have the right to know Cody. Randy thinks so or he wouldn't have flipped out when we was talking earlier, and Ted told me that you did." I said to him with a calm voice. "Just tell me is it true?" I asked.

"Yes, Kelly. I am still in love with you." He said to me. "But I know that now John is in Isabell's life I don't stand a chance." he said looking down at the floor.

"Why do you think that?" I asked looking at him confused. "Do you know something that I don't?" I added.

'How come you never answered Sam's question?" he asked me.

"What are talking about?" I asked him.

I can't believe that he was easdropping on me and Sam. I wanted to yell at him, but didn't.

"When Sam asked you if you would pick either me or John, you never answered." he said pulling me closer to him. "Why?"

"I didn't have to." I said.

"Yeah maybe to her, but you have to now that its me asking you the question." he said squeezing my arm a little tight.

"Oww. Cody let me go." I said trying to et his hand off me, which made his squeez tighter making me gasp and close my eyes in pain.

"NO. I will let you go when you answer my stupid you stupid slut." he said in my face.

I have seen Cody mad before, but nevr like this. Through out the years that I have known him, I have never kown him to do something like this.

"Let her go Rhodes." I heard a deep voice say to him. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"You stay ot of this John. It has nothing to do with you." he said to him.

"That's where your wrong Cody. You see Kelly is Isabell's mother. Isabell is MY daughter. So yeah when your hands on her it does concern me." he said to him.

When I decided to open my eyes, I seen the John was standing in front of Randy . I seen the look on their face. John and Randy looked like they wanted to kill them.

"You heard John Cody. Let go of my sister right now." Randy said moving from behind John to standing in front of Cody's face.

"Alright John, Randy. You win, for now. But this isn't over." he said looking over to my brother and John.

Then he looked at me and all of sudden crashed his lips to mine. It didn't last long before I felt Cody jerk back and seen that Randy had knocked him out. I jumped when I felt someones hands grab. I looked to see that the hands belonged to John. He was pulling me into a close and tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay Kellz." he said to me.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I always felt safe and at home while in John's arms. I was shocked to feel the same way.

"You okay sis?" I heard Randy ask me.

All I could do was shaking my head yes.

"John take her upstairs and calm her down a little will ya?" my brother asked John.

"Yeah sure." he said to him.

John had taken me upstairs into the girl's playroom.

He made me sit on the window ledge while he went and shut the door. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms back around me. I curled up into him and closed my eyes yet again. I felt him rub on the part of my arm that Cody had a death grip on. I knew that I might have a bruise on it later.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I pulled back to look in his eyes. I cold tell that he wanted to hit Cody, and was a little upset that Randy got to him first.

"Yeah I am fine." I said to him. "Thanks for helping." I added.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner. I never thought Cody would do that." he said to me.

"Yeah me either." I replied back.

"Why was he getting upset?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the tears. I knew why I couldn't answer the question. I don't know if I could John.

"He was mad that I wouldn't answer a stuipd question of his." I told him.

"Oh ok." he said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked me.

I knew that I should talk with him, but I was scared.

"He overheard me and Sam talking while we was with Bells and Alanna earlier. Sam had asked me a question that I didnt answer and he was mad that I didn't when he asked me." I told him.

I wasn't sure if I should tell John the question or not. I didn't know what his feelings were for me. He gave me the best thing in world. He gave me my daughter. I still loved him, but I don't know if I could ever forgive him for what happened between us those four years ago. Sometimes I wished that I could just forget al the things he said and act like it never happened.

"Oh ok." he said. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but at the ground. I could tell that hewaned to know what the question was but I wasn't to tell or not.

"Aren't you gonna ak me what the question is?" I asked him.

"No. If you wanted me to know then you would have told me by now." he said with a smile.

"Yeah true." I said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I know that I need to tell him. I promised Sam that there would be no more secrets between him.

"Sam had asked me if I had to choose between you and Cody, who would I choose?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Oh." he said. I could tell that he was hurt that I didn't answer the question. I would be hurt if I was in his shoes.

"I'm sorry, John. I really am." I saidwith tears forming in my eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't answer." I said to him. "The truth is I don't know. I love you. I really do, but I just can't get over what happened between us.I'm so sorry" I said. I couldn't hold the tears back now. I got up and walked to the window.

"You don't have to be sorry Kelz." he said to me. "I don't expect you to just forgive me. That wouldn't be fair to you. I love you to, and I am willing to work all this out." he said walking up behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist.

I leaned back into him and rested my forehead against his neck. I closed my eyes as I smelt his cologne.

_Man did he smell good._

When I felt him kiss my forehead, I opened my eyes.

I turned around, wrapped my arms around his and pulled him to where our lips meet. I was done trying to resist him. I couldn't do. I felt John's right arm tighten around me, pulling me closer to him. His left hand had moved to the back of nape to control the kiss.


	6. Nickleback

**1.) Thanks to ****Alyzabeth123456**** && ****shanelle313**** && ****Cena's baby doll**** && ****xMyHeartShine**** && ****biblicalforte**** for the great reviews.**

**John's P.O.V.**

_Kissing someone never felt so good and man did Kelly's lips feel so good._

It felt good being back in Kelly's arm. It felt like nothing had ever changed between us.

I was shocked when she told me that she still loved me. I thought that after what I had done to her she would hate me forever, but I guess not. Maybe I have my daughter to think for that. I knew that seeing her everyday she would have to think about me.

I felt her relax a bit more when I put my hand at the top of her nape and took control of the kiss. The kiss that I did not expect. I figured that I would make the move first but she beat me to it.

_Hell, I wasn't complaining. She could kiss me anytime._

The kiss lasted longer than expected. It felt kinda wrong kissing her in Alanna's playroom, but it wasn't like we was doing anything wrong. I guess.

I heard someoen clear their throuat which made me end the kiss before I acually wanted to.

I opened my eyes and seen her looking at the door with a scared look her face. I didn't have to look at the door to know that it was Cody standing there.

_What the hell did he want?_

When I seen him grab Kelly the way he did all I saw was red. I wanted to beat the hell out of him, but Randy beat me to it. Which was fine with me since I got to be with Kelly alone. But I still wanted to hit him for grabbing her like that. I looked at the spot on her arm where he had grabbed her. It was still red and it looked like there would be a bruise in the mourning.

"What do you want Cody?" I heard Kelly ask him.

I was alittle upset that she moved to stand in between the two of us.

"I was gonna apologize for earlier, but looks like I shouldn't bother." he said to her.

"Don't talk to her like Rhodes." I said to him.

"What is your problem?" she asked him.

"My problem is with you Kelly." he said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You know exactly what I mean blondie." he said walking up to her.

I was about to stand in front of her but I felt her put her hand on me to stop me. Which it worked. I knew Kelly could handle herself, but she shouldn't have to. Exspecially against Cody.

"Well apperently I don't know if I am asking you." she said to him. "Now tell me Cody what did I do?" she asked him.

"Why were you kissing John?" he asked her.

"That is none of your business Rhodes." I said to him cutting Kelly off.

"I wasn't asking you Cena. I was asking this little slut he..." he said but was cut off my Kelly slapping him across the face.

"You watch you mouth." Kelly spat at him. "You can be mad at me all you want, but don't dare call me a slut." she added.

"Well it's true. Isn't it?" he said to her. "Tell me, why did you lie?" he then asked her.

"Lie about what?" she asked him with a confused tone.

"You told me that you didn't know who Isabell's father was. But all of sudden today John is the father." he spat at her.

"That is none of your business Cody." I told him.

"Yeah it is. She lied to me." he shot back.

"So what get over it." I shot at him. "I think your problem isn't the fact that Kelly lied to you?" I added.

I could tell that I was getting him riled up. that was what I wanted. I him to try to take a swing on me just I could I hit him.

"What are you talking about Cena?" he asked me.

"You are mad that I am Isabell's father, am I right?" I asked him. "Tell me something? Did you have something to do with hiding my daughter from me?" I asked him.

"You see Kelly. John is delusional. He is going crazy. Do you really want him around Bells like that?" he said to Kelly.

I could tell what he was trying to do. He was trying to turn Kelly against me. I knew that Cody would do anything to make Kelly believe him, and from the look on her face, it wasn't working.

"Why won't you answer the question Cody?" she asked him. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was getting upset. I tried to grab her arm to pull her away from him but she just shook me off.

"Kelly why do you believe him. You know he don't love you. He is only going to use you like he did lats time." he said to her. "You do remember the last time right Kelly?" he asked her.

"Just shut the hell up about John." she yelled at him. "Answer the question, did you have anything to do with John not knowing about Bells." she asked him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he sot back. "John doesn't deserve you nor Isabell" he added.

"Oh and you do." she shot back very angry. "You can stay the hell away from me and my daughter." she added.

Then out of no where Cody punched Kelly right in the face. I tackled him to the ground and started punching him. I felt hands grab my arm and was about to pull away when another set grabbed me around the waist.

I watched in anger as Cody slowly got up and ran out of the room. I kept trying to go after him but wasn't able to move.

"John enough." I heard Randy say to me.

"No its not enough. That bastard just hit Kelly." I hissed through my teeth.

"HE DID WHAT?" Rady shouted then looked over at Kelly.

I looked over to see Kelly still on the floor with her left hand holding her jaw. Sam and Kristen was next to her holding her in their arms. Stephanie walked in with what looked like a bag of frozen pea and them to Kelly, who immediately put them to where Cody had punched her. I seen the look of fear in her eyes. I walked over to her and picked her up. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tears and held her closer.

"Kellz baby are you okay?" I asked her softly.

I noticed that Randy, Sam, Ted, Kristen, Paul, and Stephanie; all had there eyes on me and her.

I noticed that Randy, Ted, and Paul had anger in their eyes. I knew that each one of them wanted a couple mintues with Cody alone also. I understood why though. Ted was like another brother Kelly. He was always there for her no matter. When she need someone to talk to or she needed help Ted was there, no questions asked.

Paul was like a father figure to her. When she went on the road with Randy, she would always hang out with Paul and Shawn. A couple weeks after wheat happened with me and Kelly, Paul had came over to my house and beat my ass for I had done to her.

"Yeah." she said into my chest.

"Are you sure Kelly. Do you want someoen to take you home." I heard Randy ask her.

"No. I am fine. Besides, Alanna and Bells would be mad if we left earlier." she said wiping the tears on her face and turning to look ar her 'odd' family.

Of course I wold say that out loud. I got beat up enough times from them.

"You can leave Bell here with us while someone drives you home. We can bring her home when the party is over." Sam said to her.

"No no. That's fine, but thanks." she said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." she said to them.

"What the hell happened up here?" I heard Paul ask us.

"Besides the fact that Cody lost his mind and hit Kelly." I said to them.

I didn't want to tell them that Cody had caught us kissing. That might stir up some questions that I wasn't ready to answer. I was sure that Kelly wasn't ready to answer them either.

"He caught me and John kissing and he flipped out. He called me a slut and I slapped him. Then he punched me." Kelly told them.

I looked at all the faces in the room. Randy and Ted had smirks on their face as the looked from me and Kelly to each other. Paul was trying to laugh. While the girls, well they were different from the guys. They were looking at me with some very evil stares.

"See I told you he still had feelings for you." Sam said to Kelly which made her laugh.

"Yeah I know." she said.

"Well wasn't this just a fun party?" Paul said laughing.

I knew he was trying to change the subject and I nodded my head towards him.

"Very funny Paul." Randy said to him.

"I know right." he said pulling Stephanie into his side.

"So how about we all go back downstairs." Ted said.

After everyone agreed we all made our way back down stairs. I decided to stay with Kelly incase Cody decided to show up. Even though Nate and Brett and assured me and Randy that he left. I wasn't going to take any chances. Cody wasn't as big as Randy or me, but he was stronger than Kelly. It wouldn't take much for him to grab her and take off somewhere.

"Did you and Cody ever go out?" I asked her.

"It depends on what you mean by 'do out'." she said to me.

"Did you ever date him?" I asked her.

"No, I never dated him. I went on one date with him, but I felt akward. I told him and he said that he felt the same way." she said to me. "Obvisouly he lied." she added.

"It's okay Kellz." I assured her. "Don't worry about him anymore." I added.

She then gave me another hug.

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter yell. I turned to see my daughter running toward me. Followed by her Uncle Nate.

I crouched down and grabbed my daughter as she jumped up into my arms. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"How's my little princess doing?" I asked her.

"Good." she said. "Daddy, why does mommy look sad?" she asked me.

I heard Kelly chuckle a little which made me chuckle some to.

"I don't know baby. Why don't you ask her?" I said to her.

I didn't want to have to tell her that it was because of Cody. Isabell called Cody her uncle, and I didn't want to upset her.

"I'm not upset baby. I just have a bad headache." she said softly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But, you don't have to worry about me." she added.

We talked about more random things as time went on until Randy and Sam had said that it was time to opens presents.

Alanna had gotten several gifts, and all of them were what she wanted. From Kelly, she got a dollhouse. I got her a kitchen set. Randy and Sam had gotten her several new outfits. Randy's parents had gotten her a new puppy. Sam's parents had gotten her a toy Barbie car. Everyone else had gotten her toys and stuffed animals. The girls had decided to pick up the wrapping paper before serving cake and ice cream. We all stayed a few minutes after and had a conversation. Sam and Randy's parents were the first to leave, followed by Paul, Stephanie, Ted, and Kristen. Me and Kelly stayed longer because Isabell wanted to help Alanna give the puppy, Spot, a bath.

About a hour later Randy and I had both of our daughters asleep which made us chuckle. Randy picked up Alanna and took her to her room to go to bed. I picked up Isabell and went in serach of Kelly. I found her, or more like heard her in the kitchen having a conversation with Sam.

"So you and John kissed?" Sam asked Kelly.

"Yeah. I already told you that." I heard Kelly say.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me who made the first move?" Sam asked.

"That's because you didn't ask." Kelly told her.

"So did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Sam asked Kelly.

"I kissed him Sam." I heard Kelly say with a happy tone.

"Why?" she asked her.

"It just happened. We were talking and then we both said we still loved each other. Then I kissed him." I heard Kelly say.

I couldn't help but smile. I figured that she would tell her something not far from the truth, but wasn't exactly a lie.

"So you do still love him?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I do. I tried not to, but I couldn't. No matter what I did." she said to Sam.

I can feel my heart break just a tad bit. I can't believe that Kelly tried to not love me. I wasn't shocke though. Part of me knew that after the things I had said to her, that she would try to forget it. Hell I don't blae her. I would have done the same thing.

"So what are you going to do now that he is in Bells life?" I heard Sam ask Kelly.

"I don't know. I'm not gonna keep the away from each other anymor. I'm gonna let him spend anytime he can with her. Im ust gonna take it one day at a time." she said to her.

After hearing what I wanted to here, I decided to interupt the two women.

"Kelly, I thinks its time to go." I said to her.

I seen the smile on her face when I walked in and she seen that I was holding our sleeping daughter. I watched as she pulled her BlackBerry out and took a quick picture.

"Hey what was that?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing. Just taking a picture." she said with a smile on her. "I see someone here is all tuckered out." she said rubbing her daughters back.

"Yeah, me and Randy found the girls asleep. Randy took Alanna to bed." he said looking at Sam.

"I guess I better go give Alanna a kiss good night." Sam said to us.

She gave me, Isabell, and Kelly a hug before walking upstairs towards Alanna's room with Kelly in tow. Kelly just went upstairs to say goodbye to her neice and brother before leaving.

When she got back to me and Bella, she had told me that she was ready and grabbed her stuff. The walk from the house to her car was silent. As we got to her and opened up the back down so I could Bells in her seat and fasten her up. I closed the back door soflty so I wouldn't wake up my sleeping daughter.

"So where are you staying at?" I heard Kelly ask me.

"Oh, I don't know. I just got in this mourning." I told her. "I was just gonna rent a hotel room for a couple nights before heading home." I added.

"Oh, well I have a spare room at the house. It only has a queen bed. If you want to, you could stay there." she told me.

I was shocked that she would offer. Exspecailly aftre he kiss we shared earlier. I figured that she would be afraid of what might happen if we get to close to each other.

"Oh you don't have to." I told her.

I didn't want her to feel like she had to let me stay with her or my daughter. I also didn't want her to weird around me. That wouldn't be any good for either of us.

"Oh no it's fine. Besides, Bells would love it." she said with a smile on her face.

"I bet she would. Well in that case, I would love to. Thanks." I said giving her a quick hug, I shocked when she hugged me back. The hug didn't last all that long.

"No problem. Do you need a ride or something?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I told her.

I walked back to the house to get my duffle back and suit case, which was in the closet in the front room.

As I closed the closet door, I heard Randy coming down the stairs.

"Hey man are you leaving?" he asked me.

"Yeah, im going home with Kelly and Bella." I told him.

"Alright. Are you staying with them also?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I hope that isn't a problem?" I said. Which was true. Me and Randy had just started to become close again a couple months ago.

"Naw man. I'm kinda glad that you will be since Cody went all crazy on her." he told me.

"Yeah, me two. Has he ever done that to her before?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of." he told me.

"Alright. Well I gotta go." I said to him before giving him a manhug.

I noticed that the trunk to Kelly's car was already open. She was leaning against the side on her phone when I walked up.

"About time. What took you so long?" she asked me laughing.

"Your brother, and it wasn't that long." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Easy for you to say." she said then hadnig me the keys to her car.

"What is this?" I asked her as she walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"Your driving. Why else would I hand you the keys." she told me opening the door and getting into the car.

_OK! What is she planning?_

I had to adjust everything on the drivers side from the seat to the review mirrors.

"Ok. So are you going to give me directions to your house or what?" I asked her laughing.

"Well yeah since you don't know where I live yet." she said chuckling.

I laughed righ aling with her. I made sure to be aware of surroundings as Kelly told me how to get to her house.

I had been driving for about ten minutes before Kelly had asked me if I wanted to listen to some music. I had agreed. She was telling me what all cds she had. When she told me that she Nickleback's new cd Dark Horse, I asked if she could play that one. She put it in and I waited unitl the cd was ready to play before switching it one of the many songs that I like on it.

I began to sing along with the lyrics...

_Just one more moment,  
Thats all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it_

I can't believe I said  
I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause  
I made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away  
My souls inside out  
Gotta be some way  
That I can make it up  
To you now, somehow

By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
[ From : .net/read/n/nickelback-lyrics/i_ ]  
Here and now, this I vow

By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for  
you

Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as theres still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for  
you,  
I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for  
you,  
You know id always come for you

After the song was done I noticed that Kelly was crying a bit. There was a reason I sung that particular song. It was a song that I wanted to sing to her. I saw that her hand was resting on her left leg, I held by breathe as I put my right hand over hers and squeezed it slightly. I felt her fingers tighten around mine and I exhaled. I was hoping that she would do this and not pull away.

***XXX***

_**The song I used in this chapter is I'd Come for You by Nickleback.**_


	7. Getting Home

_***A/N**_**: Thanks to ****Alyzabeth123456**** && ****Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**** && ****Cena's baby doll**** && ****xMyHeartShine**** the Great Reviews.**

**Sorry it took me so lone to update. Busted my ass last week && it hurts to sit in one place for to long.**

_***A/N**_**: Thanks to all those who have been patient with me. Here is the next chapter in the story.**

**

* * *

**

_***A/N**_**: I'm gonna be doing things differently now. In each chapter I will cover both John && Kelly's POV's**

**Along with a couple others from time to time.**

**The chapters might or might not be long. Just depends.**

**

* * *

**

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

_Who knew that John could acually sing. _

Not just rap, but acually sing. I wondered why h wanted to listen to my new Nickleback cd.

It was a beautiful song and John had sung it well. I felt a couple tears form in my eyes and run down my cheecks. I quickly wiped them away with my free hand. Since John had a hold of my left one. I wasn't complaining. I like it he would do stuff like this. He was a natural romantic.

The ride to my house was quiet except for me telling him where to go and when to turn. After about 20 minutes of driving we finally got to my house. I looked over to see the look on John's face.

"You live here?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said with a chuckle. "My dad bought it for me when I told him I was moving back." I added.

"Oh. Nice place." he said getting out of the car. "Do you mind if I carry Bellz in the house?" he asked opening the back door.

"Yeah. Just let me tell her real quick." I said getting in the back and undoing Bells car seat.

"Hey baby girl. Wake up were home." I said rubbing my daughters arm.

"Hey mommy!" she said rubbing her arms.

"Hey baby. Daddy is going to carry you in the house and put you to bed." I told her.

I seen the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes. I knew she would say yes.

I watched as John picked his daughter up and wrapper her arms and legs around him. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Do you want me to grab your bag?" I asked going to the trunk and opening it.

"No I got it." he said grabbing his bag and putting the strap on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to grab the bag from his shoulder but was blocked by his hand.

"Yes, Kelly. I'm sure." he said shutting the trunk and walking towards the house.

I just stood there for bit stunned.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me or are you gonna unlock the door so we can go in?" he asked me.

"Who said I was watching you?" I asked walking towards them.

"Well I had my back turned towards you and I know you couldn't see Bella's face." he said with a smirk. "You were so watching my but." he added.

"WOW! Conceited much." I said unlocking the front and opening it so he can walk with Bells.

"Nope. Not conceited, just confident." he said putting his bag down in the front room.

"Yeah sure." I said outting my purse down on the couch. "Here, let me show you Bells room." I told him.

I knew that when I started walking up the stairs that John was watching my but. I could feel his gaze on my back side. I was glad that m shirt was long enugh to hide the tattoo I had gotten awhile back. It was a butterfly with hearts and scrolls on each side. Inside the butterfly I had Bell's full name. No one but Sam had known I had gotten it. She only knew about it because she was with me.

"Nice tat." I heard John say pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

I was glad that we were off the stairs because I probably would have fell if I turned around like on the stairs.

"Your tattoo. The one you have on your back." he said. "It's nice." he added. "When did you get it?" he asked.

"A few months ago and thanks." I said. "Heres Bells' room." I said to him.

"Thanks." he said walking into his daughters room for the first time.

"No problem." I said watching him. "The bathroom is next door. Your room is across from Bells'. Mine is the last door on the left." I told him.

"Oh cool." he said. "Thanks again Kell." he added.

"No problem. I'll put your bag in your room." I told him turning around and leaving him alone with Bells.

Just being in the same room with him was hard. I knew that I would have a long day ahead of me. I knew John would want to talk.

So I after I had out his bag in the guest room, I went to take a quick shower. I got dressed faster than usual. I just threw on some black track pants and a blank tank. I normally wore pink, but recently I liked wearing red and black together. I do't know why, but theose two colors together were just so cute.

I stopped as I walked by Bells' room and watched my daughter with her dad. John was tucking her in bed and gave her a good night kiss.

I decided to walk in and do the same. I felt John jump abit when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." he said looking from me back to his daughter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Did she give you a hassel?" I asked him. Sometimes when she was to tired, she would fuss and say that she wasn't tired.

"It's okay, and nope. No problem." he said with a chuckle. "Were you expecting her to?" he asked me.

"No" I replied back. It was half truth. I was kinda expecting her to have one, but I was glad that she didn't. I knew it would have hurt John if she didn't want him to put her to bed.

I waited until he got up from were he was sitting before I sat on the bed and gave Isabell a kiss goodnight.

I moved the hair from out of face and out it behind her ear. I can't believe that everydayshe would look more like John and than me. She was the sole reason I never got over him. It was because her looks that I never really got over John.

"So where can we talk?" he asked walking behind me from our daughters room.

I puller her door almost shut. Sometimes she would wake up from a nightmare so I left the door open so some light would smooth her. If that didn't work, she would come to my room and curl up with me.

"Downstairs. That way we won't wake her." I said walking around him to go back downstairs.

**

* * *

**

**John's P.O.V.**

I was glad that Kelly trusted me enough to give me some alone time with my daughter. I was still in shock about the whole thing, but it was something I could get used to. Hell I would be idiot if I didn't. I had heard her put my bag in the guest room. I didn't where she had went unitl I heard the shower turn on.

"Daddy?" I heard my daughter say pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sweetie." I said laying her on the bed and sitting next to her.

"How come you never came to see me?" she asked me.

I felt my heart breaking again. I didn't want to tell her it was because I didn't know about her. I didn't want her to get upset. I didn't know what to say to her. I just told her the first thing I could think of.

"I was busy baby. You see my job has me on the road alot, which means that I barely have any time to myself." I said to her.

"Oh." she said looking tired. "So when do you leave again?" she asked me.

"I'm not leaving anymore." I told her.

"Good. I don't want you to leave.?" she said looking at me with a half smile.

Instead of answering her I just looked at her. It was uncanny of her resemblence of me. But I could see Kelly in her. She had her mother's lips and bright blue eyes. She was the perfect combination of me and Kelly.

"You don't have to worry about that baby girl." I said putting my hand on her face and rubbing her cheek soflty.

She did have Kelly's soft skin.

"Daddy, are you and momy getting back together?" she asked with droopy eyes.

"I don't know baby girl." I said leaning over and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Time to go to sleep." I told her.

"Alright daddy. I love you." she said wraping her little arms around me giving me a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I jus sat there and watched her fall asleep. There were so many questions about her that I wanted to ask Kelly, but I just pushed them to the back of my mind for me. I just wanted to sit here with my daughter for as long as I could.

I knew that Kelly had was at the door. I felt her presence and could also smell her. She smelled like a bunch of roses. Must be her bathwash. I jumped a slight bit when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I watched as she gave Bella a kiss and moved the hair out of her face. I knew from that moment on, that I would die to keep these two women safe. They were the most important thing in my life and I was going to keep it that way. I was now glad that I no longer wrestled. I would have all the time in the world for my daughter and her mother. I was sticking to just doing movies now. Sure I could still wrestle, I wasn't was young as most of them, but I was still at the top of my game. I could have still wrestled for a couple more years, I just didn't want to. I had done what I wanted. I had held almost every title the was except the Intercontiental Championship, but I didn't care about it.

I just lost the thrill of it. I was tired of always being on the road and having people dig into my life all time. While on the road, I never got privacy. At first, I didn't mind, but after a while it does kind of get annoying.

I followed Kelly as we went downstairs into the kitchen to talk. She pulled some drinks out of the fridge and handed me one. We both had a Pepsi in our hands.

"If you have any questions John, please, don't be afraid to ask." she said to me.

"When is her birthday?" I asked her.

"April 22." she said to me with a smile on her face.

I felt the smile on my face but I looked down to the floor and closed my eyes. If I hadn't of screwed up and picked Liz over Kelly, I would have had the best birthday present. But it wasn't nothing like that.

"Why did you give her your last name?" I asked.

"Well a couple reasons acually. The first and main reason was because I was under the impression you didn't want anything to do with her, and the second was because Liz had asked me not to." she said softly.

When I heard what she said my head shot up quickly and I just looked ta her. I knew she wasn't lieing, Kelly doesn't have it in her to lie about something like that.

"So Liz did know about Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I was in the hospital right before I had her, Liz had visited me. She said that you had told her to tell me that I gave her your last name, you would sue me." she told me. "Look. John. I know this hard to hear, but I am not lying." she walking over to me.

"I know your Kell." I said pulling her into a hug. "I just can't believe that Liz would do something like that." I told her.

"Do you really think that Cody had something to do with it also?" she asked pulling away from me.

"I don't know. I just said that because I was mad at him." I admitted. "I have seen him numerous times over the past four years, but not once did he tell me that you had a child." I told her.

"Oh. He didn't know that you was the father." she said to me. "No one but Sam knew." she added.

"Not even your brother." I asked her.

"No. When I left town, I left everyone behind. I didn't tell anyone besides Cody where I was going. I didn't even know I was pregnant until a few months later." she told me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked her.

"I knew that if I told people it would eventually get back to you." she said looking down. "I was scared of what you might do, so I lied asnd told everyone that I had gotten drunk and had a one night stand." she added.

"Oh." I said. I couldn't believe the lengths she went through to keep the secret from everyone. Yes, I was upset that she kept Bella a secret from me. I thought she knew me better than that, but then I remember what I had did to her, and the things I said. So to be honest, no I didn't blame her.

"I am sorry about keeping her from you." she told me. "If it helps any better, I made sure Bellz knew you were her dad." she added.

"Yeah, I figured that one out when she said I looked like her daddy." I said with a chuckle. "And it does help." I added.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" she asked looking back up at me. "I mean about Bells." she added.

"Well it's up to you. I would like to get to know my daughter alittle better." I told her.

"Of course. I won't keep her from you anymore John." she told me.

"Thank you. So uh, what do you two have planned tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Nothing that I know of." she said. "Why?" she added.

"Well, I was gonna see if I could take her to the zoo or something." I said.

"Sure. That's fine with. Bell loves animals." she told me with a smile.

"Cool. Well then I guess zoo then." I said with a chuckle. "Would you like to come with us?" I asked her.

"Oh no. That's fine. You should spend some time alone with her." she said shaking her head.

"Oh, I will. Im serious Kell. Come with us." I said looking at her.

"Why do you want me to come so bad?" she asked sitting on the stools in the kitchen,

"I figured we could do it as a family, besides, I don't want to take a chance of her getting upset and missing you." I added.

"Oh ok. Good point." she said laughing.

"I know." I said walking over to her. "I have another question?" I said to her.

"Sure go ahead." she said taking a sip from her drink.

"Did you make a baby book?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said. "Do you wanna see it?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah if you don't mind." I said to her.

I wtched as walked from infront of me to kitch door frame. Her shirt has up a little higher in the back and showed off her tattoo.

"You coming?" she asked making me pull my eyes from her back to her face.

"Yeah im coming." I said walkig behind her.

I never understood the power Kelly had over me. No matter what she did or said, I would always be putty in her hands. I thing I loved most about her was when she was like this. The down-to-earth Kelly.

I was surprised when when she opened up the door to her room. I sat on her bed and watched as she went to her closet and opened the door. I used that time to looka round. The walls were like a soft pink color with pictures of roses and butterlfies all over the wall. She had a nice size tv on the dresser on the wall in front of the bed. She had a small table on eachside of the bed. The bed looked bigger than the average king size. But it wasn't as big as the one I have at my house in Flordia. Her bed was soft. The sheets were a mint green color.

I looked back to watch Kelly. She was still in her closet going through things. I laughed when she tried to reach a box at the very top but could because she wasn't tall enough.

"I'm glad you think this is humerous." she said throwing a small pillow at me which hit me in the face.

"Hey no need to throw things at me." I said standing up and walkig over to help her. "Which box?" I asked looking at pink, green, and purple ones that were staked against each other.

"All of them." she said.

The boxes had some weight to them, but wasn't exactly heavy. I walked over to sit on her bad and gave her the boxes. I didn't notice until she sat down on the bed that she had closed her door.

She opened up the top box which was pink and started showig my different things. Most were pictures of Bellz when she was first born. The rest were of just some small but indeed inportant in her life. The green box she handed to me and said that it was mine. I opened it up the first thing I seen was a baby book. I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes as I looked through the pages. The picture that killed me inside the most was of Bella holding a bear with one of shirts on it.

I put the book to the side and looked trhough the box. There some duplicates of the pictures Kelly had shown me from the first box. There photos of her crawling, walking, sleeping, and playing. The one I loved the most was of both mother and child were a 'Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect' t-shirt. I smiled and chuckle to myself.

"You like that one?" I heard Kelly say to me.

"Yeah. Thanks for these." I said to her.

I watched as she put the two boxes back on the top shelf in her closet and closed her closet door again.

"No problem. I figured that one day this might happen, and that you would want to see them. So I made copys of all the pictures, including the baby book." she said sitting down next to me.

"I really do appreciate this. I know you didn't have to." I said pulling her into my side and hugging her.

"Did you read the note in the book." she asked me.

"What note?" I said.

I watched as she opened up th book and flipped to a page that said 'Note to Daddy'.

"I didn't see that one before." I said looking at it. "It must have stuck to another page." I said grabbing the book out of her hands.

I felt the tears in my eyes as I read the page. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I did fuck this all up.

"John are you okay?" I heard Kelly ask me.

I kept my eyes closed and pinched my nose. I felt Kelly pull the book from hands and heard her put back in the box. When I opened my eyes, I seen her putting it un the table next to the right side of the bed.

I felt her small but gentle hands on my face and moved it to where she was looking in my eyes.

"John are you...?" I cut her off by puller head close to mine and crashing our lips together.

At first I knew she was shocked because she wasn't moving. So I used my thumb to lower her bottum jaw abit and pulled her lip with my teeth. This caused her to gasp and that she kissed me back. This wasn't like the kiss we shared earlier. This one was much more intense. I felt her swing one leg over me and now she was straddling me. I moved my hand from her head to her hips and pulled her closer. After that, well everything just fell into place. As I laid her down and got on top, I looked into her eyes. Then I started kisssing and sucking at her neck. I knew exactly where her spot were and attcked them.

"Kelly baby." I whispered into her ear as I was kissing her neck.

"What?" I heard her ask.

"Let me make love to you." I said to her. I was no loger kissing her neck. I took her right hand and placed it over my heart and looked into her eyes.

I could tell that she was shocked that I would ask. Never before had I asked her, it just always seemed to happened. But tonight was different. We weren't the same John Cena and Kelly Orton we were back then.

"Yes John." she said with a smie on her face. "You can." she leaning up to kiss me.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

***A/N: Thanks to **_**Wade's wife, && xMyHeartShine, && Alyzabeth123456, && bsbfan558, && Cena's baby doll, && Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **_**for all the great reviews.**

**You are truly the best. Thanks for taking the time to read my CRAZY stories.**

**Love to you all.**

***A/N: To all who wants to know about who helped Isabell a secret from John, here is your chapter.**

***P.S. I have two other stories up. A Cody/Kelly && Ted/Kelly. **

**If you haven't read them by now, please do. **

**Not let's begin shall we...**

**XXX**

**John's P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, I looked around. I had a dream that after four longs years, I had finally seen Kelly again. But that I also found out that I was a father. To a little girl. A little girl who looked just liked me. Then it hit me.

_It wasn't a dream. Kelly and I had made love._

I looked to my right and seen Kelly still asleep. Her head was on my chest and her small delicate hands were on my stomach. I just looked at her. I didn't want to wake her. She looked like an angel when she was a sleep.

I heard my phone start ringing and the eventually woke Kelly up. She moved so I could get up. I was glad that my pants were on the flor by the bed because I don't know what I would have done if Bella walked in and seen me naked.

When I finally found my phone I put my boxers and shorts on. I turned to look at Kelly and saw she was putting some clothes on also.

"Are you going to answer that?" she asked me.

"Huh. Oh yeah." I said looking at the phone. I was shocked to see it was Wade Barett.

_**Hey, Wade. What's up man?**_

_You have a problem. We need to talk._

_**Alright. What's wrong?**_

_I can't tell you over the phone._

_**Why not?**_

_I just can't. Me and guys are on our way over now._

_**I'm not home man.**_

_I know. Your at Kelly's house._

_**How do you know that?  
**_

_Randy told me. He gave me her address. We are puling up now. _

_**Alright man. I'll be down in a minute.**_

I hung up the same time as Wade did. I just kept looking at the phone trying to figure out what he meant by me having a problem.

"John what's wrong?" I heard Kelly ask me.

I looked over to see that she had gotten dressed while I was on the phone. She had a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white tee. She looked good anything.

"It's a friend of mine. He is on his way here?" I told her.

"What do you mean he is on his way here?" she asked me. "Do I know him?" she added.

"No. You might have heard of him. His name is Wade Barett." I told her.

She was about to say something when we heard a knock on the front door and then Isabell wake up. I went to get the door, while Kelly went to Bella's room. When I opened the door, I was surpriesed to see not only Wade, but also Justin, Heath, and Ezekial. They were now great friends of mine.

"Hey guys." I said giving them all a hug.

"How you feeling you man." Heath asked me.

Some people thought it was odd that me, Wade, Justin, and Heath had become friends after what we went through on RAW. But that was all just for show. The four men standing with me in this room were really great guys. I was proud to call them my friends.

"I'm good. Wade, what did you mean when you said I had a problem?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I hear you have a daughter now?" He said to me.

"Yeah. Just meet her yesterday?" I told them.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a thing with Randy's sister?" Justin asked me.

"To be honest, at the time, no one knew. We had kept it a secret." I told them not want to go though the details.

"Oh alright. So when do we get to meet the little one?" Wade asked.

"She is right here." I heard Kelly say from the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile when seen my daughter being held on her mother's hip while coming down the stairs. I walked over to them and kissed Bella on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, am I interupting anything?" she asked when I took Bella out of her hands.

"No, the guys wanted to see her anyways." I told her.

"Oh ok. She kept she wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind." she said again.

"No. Your good Kells. Now, come on. Meet some of my friends." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the guys.

"Ok." she said walking behind me.

To anyone who didn't our situation, they might think that we were a couple. But to be honest, I know that we wasn't. We wasn't anywhere close to that.

"Guys this little girl right here is my daughter Isabell." I told the guys.

"Randy was right when he said she looks like a coarbon copy of you." Heath said which made me and Kelly laugh.

"Isabell, these are some of daddy's friend. That's Wade, Heath, Justin, and Ezekial." I said to my daughter. "Will you say hi?" I asked her.

She shook her head and then waved. "Hi." she finally said.

"That's daddy's good little girl." I said giving her a kiss.

Yes, I have only known that I have a daughter for a week, and just meet her less than a day ago, but having her in my arms, made me feel so much more. It was beyond anything I can ever imagine. It was better than going out to the ring everynight and getting beat up. I was glad that I had a daughter. She was my life now. Along with her. I would do anything to keep them safe.

"Do you guys want a drink or something?" I heard Kelly ask all of us.

"No, were fine thanks." I heard the guys say.

"I'm Kelly by the way. Forgive John for getting to introduce me." she said to them laughing.

"Hey, I didn't forget." I said looking at her. "I was just waiting." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Daddy's being silly." Bella said pointing to my lips. "Do you know what mommy does when I do that?" she asked me.

"No." I said looking from daughter to mother. "What does she do?" I asked.

"She grabs my tongue silyy." she said to me laughing.

I was surpriesed to see the guys laughing also. Kelly just had a smile on her face. Part of me wanted to walk oer to her and give her a kiss, but I decided against it. She would be mad if I did that.

"Ok, Bells, that's enough. Daddy's friends need to talk to him." Kelly said to Bella.

"Ok. Can I go play in my room?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah, sweetie. Do you want me to come with you?" Kelly asked her.

"No. I want Justin to come play dolls." she said pointing to him.

"I don't know sweetie. He might want to play right now?" Kelly said grabbing Bella from me and sitting her on the ground.

"I don't mind playing dolls." Justin said to me and Kelly.

I just looked at him weird.

"Don't look at me like that John. She is about the same age as my neice. I would play dolls with her all the time." he said.

"Ok." I said throwing my hands in surrender.

"Now listen sweetie. You be good for Justin okay." Kelly said to her daughter.

"Okay. I will." she said. "Can I call Justin, teddybear?" she asked looking at him.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked her.

"He reminds me of a teddybear daddy." she said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile looking at her like this. She may look like me, but she had Kells personality, and her smile. God, how I love that smile.

"Oh. Well you will have to ask Justin that okay." I said looking from her to Justin.

"That's fine with me." he said walking over to Bella and crouching down in front of her. "You ready to go have some fun." he said picking her up.

"Yeah. Let's go teddybear." she said laughing.

I watched as Bella told Justin how to get to her and talk about all her dolls. After they turned into her room, I turned my attention to the other men in the women.

"So what's my problem?" I said sitting down next to Kelly and pulling her into me.

"Phil knows about Kelly and Isabell." Heath said quickly.

"What? How?" I asked.

Kelly knew nothing about Phil and I was hoping to keep it that way.

"Justin was at Starbucks this mourning and he overheard Cody telling Phil all about the two of them." Wade told me.

"Who's Phil?" Kelly said to me.

"He is Liz's brother." I said to her.

"What does that have to do with me and Bells?" she asked moving away from me.

I just sat there in akward silence for awhile. I didn't want her to know what Phil and his cronnies were capable of.

"He is the reason why I keft you." I said to her.

"What?" she said almost yelling.

"Look Kelly calm down." I said to her.

"No, I am not going to calm down untl you tell me what is going on." she said.

I knew that she wasn't going to let the subject go. So after looking at Wade, Heath, and Zeke, who nodded, I decided that it was time to tell her. If I wanted to be a family with her, that meant that I couldn't keep any secrets from her.

"The day I cam to your condo and ended things, Phil had came over earlier. He said he knew that me and you were sleeping together. He told me that if I didn't end things with you, that I would regret it. Now look. Before you go off and say that I had no right and shit listen to me okay." I told her. When she didn't say anything back I continued, " Phil is a bad guy. Him and his little cronies are know for hurting people. They don't care if your a man or woman. I did what I though was best for you." I said to her. "And that I know that I have a daughter, which means that you were pregnant when you left, I am glad I did it. I don't know what I would have done if he done something to you and possibly killed Bella." I told her.

I searched her face for a reaction or something and got nothing. This was the only time that I wasn't able to see what was going on through her mind right now. I hated it. I hated not knowing what she was going to do or say.

"So all those things you said to me, that weren't true?" she asked me.

"Of course they weren't true Kelly." I told her.

I watched as the color drained from her face. I watched as she looked like she was about to cry. I went to try to hug her but she pushed me away.

"There's more." Zeke said breaking the silence between us.

"What do you mean there's more?" I asked him.

"Liz, Phil, and Cody all knew that Isabell was yours. They tried to hide it." He said to us.

"What?" I said shooting out of my seat.

"Now look man. You need to calm down. I know your upset, but you have a daughter to think about now. Don't do anything stupid." Heath said to me.

"Why would Cody hide Isabell from John. I never told him that John was her father." Kelly said to them.

"No offense sweethert but anyone who seen John and seen Isabell would know that she was his daughter. Now I know that Cody didn't know about your thing with John from or Phil probably told him. That's why he moved you so far away." Wade said to me.

I watched as Kely started to cry. I walked over and pulled her into my arms.

"It's gonna be okay Kelly." I said to her.

"Why would he do this to me?" she said through her tears.

"He is in love with Kelly. When he found out that John was her father he flipped out. He felt like you betrayed him." Wade said. "Well that's he said to Phil." he added.

I can't believe what I was being told. I knew Justin well enough to know he wouldn't lie about this. He hated Phil as much as I did.

"Do you think Phil will come after them?" I said to him.

"I don't know man. But we won't let that happen. You and Randy isn't the only ones who have trouble with him." Wade said to me.

"What do you mean Randy? What does my brother have to do with this?" I asked him.

"I don't know why Phil hates Randy. Randy hates Phil because he threatened you." Zeke told Kelly.

"So my brother knew what was going on but you couldn't tell me." she said shot at me.

"I didn't want you getting hurt. The only thing I feel sorry about is hurting you and making you leave. I did what I though was right." I said to her.

"I get that John. I really do. I just wished you would have told me. We could have figured something out." she said to me.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago. We have chaged. We are not those people anymore." I said wrapping my arms back around her.

For awhile I just held her. I didn't know what I was going to do. I never though that Cody would do something like this. Yeah I know he hates me. He claims to love Kelly. but doesn't he see that by doing what he did, he hurt her. I don't even think he loved her. Cody always tried a point to Randy, and with that what better way than get to his baby sister.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kelly asked me.

"I don't know yet. I don't you staying her thats for sure." I said to her.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Cody knows you live here. He probably showed Phil or told him or something. I want you and Bella to move in with me in Flordia." I said to her.

"John are you serious?" she asked me.

"Dead serious. Cody doesn't know where I live and once he knows you moved out he won't find out are." I said to her.

"But Phil knows you live though. Liz probably done shown him." Wade said.

"No. After are divorce, I got a new house. I didn't want that one because it was what she wanted." I told him.

"Oh ok." Wade said. "We want to help to." he added.

"Yeah. Is there anythign we can do." Heath said.

"You can help me keep Isabell and Kelly safe until we know what's going on." I said them.

"Deal. I know Jusin is going to love it." Heath said.

I thought that it was odd when Bella said Justin reminded her of a teddybear. Even though it was cute. Ted wasn't going to happy. He would get over it though. A sound of laughter filled the room and I looked to see Bella coming down on the stairs on Justin's back.

"Hi daddy. Hi mommy." she said lunging into my arms.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun with Justin?" Kelly asked Bella.

"Yeah. He was silly." she said laughing. 'He tried to sound like a girl, but he wasn't any good." she added.

It was funny to listen about how much fin she had with Justin. It was nice to know that she wasn't scared around new people. She got that from Kelly. But what I was afraid of, was that if Phil did decide to go aftre her, would Bella walk up him. I would have to make sure that someone stay with her at all times. I was pulled out of my thoughs when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I didn't recoginize the number at first but answered it anyways. Hoping that it was my attorney's brother with some information.

_**Hello**_

_Hello John_

_**Phil. What do you want?**_

_Just wanted to say hi and by the way cute litle girl you have. She looks exactly like you._

_**You lay one little finger on her so help you lord I will kill**_

_Real funny Cena. I would like to see you try_

_**Watch me. You leave my daughter alone**_

_Your right. Now her mom, Kelly. Well she is a different story_

_**You come anywhere near her, you wont have to deal with just me.**_

_Oh yeah and why's that John._

_**Don't tell me you forgot who her brother is**_

_Oh I didn't forget. That's why I want her and not your kid._

_**Whatever Phil. You won't get anywhere near them.**_

_I have my ways Cena. Trust me. I'll have you baby momma wanting me in no time._

_**You think just cause you have Cody in on this plan that's going to work**_

_What how d you know about Cody?_

_**Like you said. I have my ways. I also know that you and slut bag of sister knew about my daughter and kept her a secret. Along with Cody. So you might try playing mind games with someone else. They not going to work on me this time Phil.**_

_Who said anything about mind games? The last was just a warning. If I had wanted to hurt you, I would. _

_**Your nothing but a pansy ass punk. You can't do anything by yourself. You have to have your little ass fucks with you.**_

_Last time I remembered me and my little ass fucks kicked yours and Randy's sorry ass. So don't think for a second that you calling me names is goning to make run away. I told you what would happen if you hurt my sister._

_**Please your sister is nohting but a gold-digger slut.**_

I ended the call before he said anything else. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked over to see everyone straring at me. Well except for Bella. She was messing with Heath's hair and giggling about it.

"Was that Phi?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah." I said to him. "Justin Zeke, I want you two take Kelly and Bella upstairs and help them pack." I said to them.

I was glad when the shook their heads in agreement and walked to two girls upstairs.

"What's going on?" Wade asked me.

"Phil threated Kelly and Bella. Cody must have shown him a picture of her." I said to him. "I'm getting them out of here." I said to them.

I was surprised that it only took about thirty minutes for Kelly to get hers and Bella's stuff packed. But then I realized that I sent Justin and Zeke up there with them. They probably helped them pack everything the two needed. I told her that we would wait till we got to my house before sending for the rest. I was shocked when she didn't argue.

Kelly was the first one at the door and I herd her gasp when she opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her say.

**XXX**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I lost my inspiration for his story. I promise I will finish it,**

**but I won't be updating up as much. I still have a few shockers up my sleeve. Don't worry.**


	9. You Dated Him

**A/N: **Thanks to _**my time is now, && xMyHeartShine, && Alyzabeth123456, && Cena's baby doll**_ for the great reveiws.

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I write when I got an idea and then put it all together. **

**Hope you guys like this one. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

_Phil was the reason why I left you that day._

_I didn't mean those words I said to you._

_Liz, Phil, and Cody knew about Isabell and kept her a secret from John._

How can so many things be running through my mind at the same time. I closed my eyes to try to comprehend it all. I wished for this day for four long years. And now that it is here I don't know what to do. Part of me was mad that John wouldn't tell me about it, but part of me knew that he was doing what he thought was right. He wanted to protect me.

When I opened the door all I could do was just stare at the person in front of me. I hadn't seen him since I moved from California. Things between us ended not so good. He was mad that I was moving but he didn't want to move with me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well you told me that if I was ever in town to stop by." he said to me.

I don't remember ever telling him that. Let alone giving him my address. I wondered if he was one of Phil's croonies, or whatever John called him.

"Yeah, but I figured that you would call. How did you get my address?" I asked him.

"From Mike. Who got it from Maryse who got it from Randy." he told me.

Oh I so have o have someone remind me to kill Randy for giving out my address to random people.

"Why are you here Alex?" I asked him.

"What? I couldn't stop by and say hi to you and Isabell." he asked.

"No. It's not a good time Alex." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked looking concernd. "Is something wrong?" he added.

"Oh no. It's just me and Bells are going to be staying with a friend for awhile." I said to him.

"A friend. Don't you mean her father. Your ex-boyfriend." he said to me.

"What do you know about her father." I asked him.

"Cody told Mike and me." he said.

"Since when do you talk to Cody?" I asked him.

"I don't. He talks to Mike. I just happened to be in the same room." he said to me.

"Oh. Well do you want to come in for a while?" I asked him.

"Only if that's okay with you and Isabell's father." he said to me.

"It's my house, John will hae to deal with it." I said moving and opening the door for him.

I watched as John looked from me to Alex. I never told anyone that I had dated Alex Riley. Not even my sister in law.

"What are you doing here Alex?" John asked him.

"I came to see Kelly and Isabell." Alex said to John. "What are you doing here Cena?" he asked John.

"If you haven't noticed by Riley, I am Bella's father." John said with arrogant tone.

"Guys come on. Stop." Wade said stepping in between the two.

"No. I don't have to stop anything. Alex is the one coming in with a problem." John said to him.

"I didn't come in here with a problem. I just asked a fucking question." Alex shot back.

"You better what your mouth in front of my daughter Alex. You know the rules." I shot at him.

When he snapped his attention to me I felt uneasy. I had never seen this side to Alex. He had always been a nice guy. He was good with Bells. I hadn't noticed that Justin had stepped next to me which made me feel a bit better. I knew that if Alex lost it and tried to get to me he wouldn't be able to. Between John, Wade, Heath, and Zeke, it wasn't going to happen. But that didn't mean anything. None of us knew if he was working with Phil and his 'people'. I just hoped he wasn't. Yeah on RAW Alex was The Miz's sidekick and did whatever he said, but in reality, he was a nice guy.

"I'm sorry Kelly." he said walking toward me.

When I took a step back Justin moved in front of me. I looked over to John and nodded my head letting him know that I was okay. I didn't want to be close to Alex while holding Bells. Just in case.

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to Alex." I said nodding toward John.

Alex had a defeated look on his face as he looked from me and Bells, to Justin. Hell even I was confused. I knew that on TV John hated Wade, Heath, and Justin. But to have them here now and helping John protect me and our daughter. It felt so weird and strange and so many other different things. I was glad though. Since there was now only two guys left in Nexus along with Cody which made three guys. That we know of.

I watched as Alex walked over to John and put his hand out for John to shake.

"I'm sorry John. I didn't mean anything by it." he said.

I felt the smile on my face when John and Alex shook hands.

"It's okay." John said.

"I heard you had a problem with him and what's left of the Nexus." he said to John.

"Where did you hear that?" Wade asked him.

"From Mike. Cody was talking trash per usual when me and Mike went off on him." Alex told him.

"Wait you and Mike." I asked him.

"Yeah. He was talking a bunch of trash." Alex replied.

"Did you know that he hit her yesterday?" John said to him.

I just looked at John shocked. I was glad that I was able to cover up the bruise on my jaw with my makeup. But if you looked at it closely, you could tell that it was swollen.

"Again." Alex shot looking at me.

"Yeah." John said. "Wait what?" he asked looking from Alex to me.

I gave Alex a pissed off look and I know that he knew why.

"Remember yesterday when you asked me if I had dated Cody and I told you no." I asked him.

"Yeah. And?" he asked.

"Well shortly after I had said no to Cody, he got pissed off and we started yelling at each other. He called me a tease and I slapped him. He then punched me in the eye." I said to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday when I asked had he done this before. You lied and told me no." John said sounded mad and hurt.

"Because I know that if I had told you, you would go after him and kill him." I shot back.

"Your damn right." John said. "Wait till Randy finds out about this." he added.

All I could do was look at him. I knew that no matter what I did Randy would somehow find out now. Exspecially since all the guys here now know what Cody did. I kinda regretted not telling John about the first time Cody had hit me, but I was scared. That was the first and only time he had hit me until yesterday. Cody had apologized several times. I never really did forgive him even though I told him I just so he would let it go.

_**

* * *

**_

_**John's P.O.V.**_

I can not believe that Kelly lied to me. About something so serious as that. I get why she lied. I really do. But that still didn't make it any easier. I couldn't help but wonder if he ever hit her in front of our daughter. Or worse hit our daughter. I felt the rage inside me boil. I wanted to punch something. More preferably someone. Plus a certain few others.

"Did he ever hit you in front of Bella?" I asked her.

"No. And he didn't hit her either." she said to me.

I was able to breathe again now. I didn't want to think about what I would have done to him had she told me that he did either or both of those two things. Cody used to be a good kid. Then he started hanging with Phil and his gang. Then he became a silent member. The only reason I know is because Randy and myself had over heard him talking to Phil about it.

"He better not have" I shot at her.

She just gave me a dirty look. I knew she wasn't lieing but I still gave her an attitude. I was mad that she wasn't honest with me. I knew that I had no reason to be mad. I wasn't truthul with her either. Atleast until earlier.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to. Don't you think that if he ever hit my daughter that I would have done something to him by now?" she said to me.

"I don't know. Up until yesterday I hadn't seen you in four years. How am I supposed to know if you changed or not." I shot at her.

"Well whos fault is that?" she said loudly.

"Of don't you even bring all that up. I told you I was sorry." I shot at her.

"Like sorry is gonna make up for four years of heartbreak and suffering." she shot back. "You don't know what I went through." se added.

"You act like it didn't hurt me either. You weren't the only one who was hurt." I said yelling at her.

I was glad when Justin had decided to Bella into another room so se wouldn't have to hear me and her mother argue. It was only going to get worse. I had hoped that then this happened that it would just be the two of us. But I knew that Kelly wasn't going to let it go.

"Yeah but you had Liz and your family and your friends." she shot at me. "I didn't have anyone." she added.

"Well that's not my fault. I didn't tell you to not talk to your family." I said yelling at her.

"Fuck you Cena. You don't know what happened after you took the cowards way out of that situation. So don't you stand there and act like you knew what I went through." she said yelling.

From the sound in her voice I knew that she was almost in tears.

"I didn't take the cowards way out. I did what I thought was right and I am glad that I did. If I hadn't and Phil and his men got you, Bella wouldn't be here now." I shot at her.

I was shocked when she walked over and punched me right in the eye and damn did it hurt.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that." she said.

"She is my daugter to you know. " I shot at her.

"You may be her dad because your DNA runs through her veins, but you don't have the right to be called her father." she shot at me.

"Oh and why's that? Is it because you kept my daughter a secret from me her whole life." I shot at her.

"Oh. Don't act like your all that innocent. You didn't want nothing to do with her." she yelled at me.

"I told you along with Wade that I didn't even know about her. It was Liz, Phil, and your ex-lover Cody." I shot at her.

"First of all Cody was neve my lover. So get it straight. Second of all, how do I know that your not lying. You could have known about her, you just didn't care. We all know where your priorites were back then. You didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself." she shot at me.

"You know me better than anyone else. You know that I would ever abandon my own child like that." I shot at her.

"I don't know you. You changed the day you ended things between us." she shot at me.

"Why do you keep throwing that in my face?" I shot at her.

"Because I can. You don't what I went through when I found out I was pregnant with your child. What is like to see her everyday and be remembered of you did to me. The only thing I regrett is that your her father." she said.

Sam and Randy had told me that the innocent Kelly that I had once knew was gone. The young blonde sister of my best friend, the one that I truely loved, and still do, she is gone. In place of that was the new Kelly. The mother. The woman who had so much pasison right now in this arguement.

_Man she is fireball._

I could see all the fire in her eyes. She was so mad. I could tell. That was why I wanted this arguement between us to stay between us. Not have Wade, Heath, Zeke, Justin, and Alex here. Speaking of Alex, I was shocked to hear that se dated him. Yeah in the ring, he played an ass. He wasn't like that in real life though. He was a pretty decent guy.

"Come on Kelly. You don't mean that?" I said to her.

"The hell I don't." she shot at me. "You don't deserve to be her father." she added.

"Say who you. You ani't all that innocent sweetheart." I shot at her.

"Unlike you, I never said I was." she said.

"Oh please. What are you doing now?" I shot at her. "Your trying to play the victim. You want everyone to feel sorry for you." I added.

"I am not trying to play the victim and I'm sure as hell not trying to make feel sorry for me." she shot back. "I don't give a damn what people say or feel about me. The only person I need to worry about is my daugter." she added.

"Yeah sure whatever. Just get the rest of your shit ready to leave." I said with a pissed off tone.

"Excuse me. Don't you ever talk to me like that again." she said to me. "My daughter and I are not going anywhere with you with that kind of attitude." she added.

"Well you have no choice. You either come with me or I will take Bella from you." I said to her.

I knew she would make the right decison. Kelly was the type of person who would put the needs of her daughter before her own. I just hoped that this worked. She may hate me now for saying this, but I don't care. I refuse to let Phil and his men come anywhere near her or my daughter. This was like the last time but really it wasn't. The last time, I didn't tell her what was going on. She was also pregnant. I couldn't help but think of what she must have looked like while she was pregnant. I wished that I could have seen her grow with my child. That would hve been amazing. To go to sleep with her everynight. Holding her and our unborn child in my arms. Feeling the baby kick at various times.

"Stop playing John. We know you wouldn't you do that to her." Wade said to me.

"The hell I won't. I refuse to let Phil and his come near my daughter." I said to him. "If Kelly is to stubborn to realize that then that's her fault. I refuse to let my daughter get hurt." I added.

"Oh and you think I will. I have taken pretty good care of her till now." she shot at me. "We weren't in danger till I came back here and let her meet her father." she added.

"It's not my fault that Phil is mad that I divorced Liz because she is a slut." I said to her.

"No, but it is your fault that you maried her." she shot back.

I was surprised when she didn't I told you so again. She would have been right. She did tell me all about Liz. At first I didn't want to believe it. I have known Liz for so long.

"You really love bringing up the past don't you." I said to her.

"No, but you started it." she said with an attitude.

"Then I am finishing it." I said to her. "Now can we please leave." I added.

When she didn't say anything just nodded her head in agreement I knew that even though it may seem like I had won, I hadn't. She was just letting it go until later. When we had out privacy.

* * *

**_So what do you all think?_**

**_I know that it is not my best. _**

**_I am losing the inspiration for the story._**

**_Here is what I want from you, the readers;_**

**_1.) What do you guys want to see?_**

**_2.) What do you not want to see?_**

**_3.) What should happen with John & Kelly?_**

**_Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews._**

**_Open to any && all suggestions._**

**_Love to you all._**


	10. The Accident

**A/N: **_Thanks to __**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **__&& __**Cena's baby doll **__&& __**godofheroes12 **__&& __**xMyHeartShine **__&& __**Alyzabeth 123456**__ && __**AngelsDestiny22**__ for the great reviews._

_They really do mean so much to me that you all would take the time out and read my stories. _

_After this chapter there will be five more. They won't be as long, but they will hopefully be more exciting._

_**A/N: **__On another note, I would like to ask you all that if you haven't read my other two stories (Cody/Kelly) && (Ted/Kelly) by now, Please do._

_It would be greatly appreciated._

_

* * *

_

_**Another A/N: **__I have more stories coming up after I am done with three I am currently working on now._

_One will be a (Alex/Kelly) __**The Girl Next Door**_

_One will be a (Justin/Kelly) called __**The Prince & Me**_

_____Another one will be a (John Cena/OC) story called_******___ The Wish_**

_________The last one will be a (Randy Orton/OC) story called **Baby Bombshell**_

_**(PREVIEW- The Girl Next Door - **__Kelly Cena is the youngest of four brothers. The oldest twins John and Randy. Along with her twin brothers Ted and Cody Cena. She is the new girl in school. What happens when she falls in love with one person all four of her brother's hate the most. Alex Riley. Will she follow her heart or listen to her over-protective brothers._

_**(PREVIEW- The Prince & Me - **__Justin is the crown prince in his hometown. He comes to America to find him a bride. The President wants him to marry his single neice Kelly Micheals. She works as singer at one of her father's famous club/ resturant. At first she objects, even after the wedding. But once she marries the prince, and spends time with him, will she let herself fall in love._**___. _**

**___(PREVIEW- The Wish - _**___John Cena is at one of his Make-A-Wish meetings when he encounters a young boy who is deing from cancer and MD. His one and only wish is for his mother to meet a man and fall in love. As John spends more time with the young mother he starts to fall for her. But what happens when her son dies and she finds out something life altering. _

**___(PREVIEW- Baby Bombshell- _**___Lynn Marie moved across the country to get away from her family life. What she doesn't expect is run into her long time crush Randy Orton. After a fun-filled night, Lynn finds out she is pregnant. What can a girl do?_

_**Now this is where you all come in. I want you all to tell me what story you want me to do first.**_

_**When you answer the question write your favorite color.**_

_**Please and Thank You.**_

_**Love You All.**_

_**Now let's get to the story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

It's been about a month since Bells and I moved in with John. Let me tell you, It's been one long month. A couple days after we moved down here John had found a gymnastics class that she can go to. She went three days a week for two hours. Since John was busy trying to find Phil, Liz, and Cody; I would take Bells. But not by myself though. Justin and Heath would along to. John didn't want me leaving the house with out them two. Sometimes Wade of Zeke would go, but I didn't like it when they did. They wouldn't let me talk to anyone I didn't know. Justin and Heath were the same way but they weren't as scary as the other two. Bells liked them alot. She kept call Justin 'teddy' because to her, he looked like one. She loved Heath because everytime he would pick her up, she would play with his hair. She also loved his accent.

Today it was just me, Bells, and Justin. Heath would meet us later. Things were going great. Well most of the time.

Since that first time, me and John haven't shared the same bed. He put Bella in the room next to his and my room was across from his. Which I thought was weird at first but whatever.

I was watching Bells eat her ice cream. Justin had promised her ice cream after her gymnastics class but only if she was good. Justin had gotten a call and was standing less than 20 ft away from the two of us.

"Cute kid." I heard a deep voice say to me catching my attention.

"Thanks." I said to the man.

I didn't know who he was but he looked scary. He was freakishly tall and had a muscualr frame. Bigger than both John and brother Randy, but about the same size as Zeke.

"Hello cutie. What's your name?" he asked my daughter sitting down in the chair that Justin was using earlier.

Bells looked from me to the strange man. But didn't say anything.

_Good girl._

"Mommy told you not to talk to strangers, didn't she?" he asked looking from her to me.

All she did was nodd her head and continued eating her ice cream.

"That's a good girl." he said. "She looks like her daddy." he added.

I just looked at him weird. I didn't know if he was one of John's friends or what. I didn't care. I looked to see if Justin was still on the phone but couldn't see him. I started to get worried.

"Come on. Time to go." I said to my daughter.

"But mommy, I am not finished with my ice cream." she said with a pout.

"I'm sorry baby. But we have to get Uncle Justin so we can meet up with Uncle Heath." I told her.

"Ok." she said smiling before getting out of her chair and walking over to me.

Normally I would let her walk, but since I didn't know who this guy was I wasn't going to be taking any chances. I grabbed my daughter and picked her up into my arms. I made her wrap her arms and legs around me.

"No need to go anywhere. I was just being friendly." the guy said.

I just looked at him with a glare and started walking away. I walked the way Justin had when he took his call but still couldn't find him. Now I was getting scared. I looked behind me and was shocked to see the same guy was walking behind me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him almost scared.

"No need to be scared. I am not going to hurt you. Yet." he said with a smirk.

"You leave me and my daughter alone." I told the large man.

"No need to be rude. I was just making sure you was okay. A pretty young woman like yourself shouldn't be alone." he said with a smirk.

_What is with men these days? They think that they can sweet talk a woman into doing anything they want. Well he messed with the wrong mother._

"I wasn't alone. Well I am now. But I was with a friend. He got a call earlier and I meeting him somewhere." I told him. More like half lied.

"Well me and you can waste sometime while he returns." he said taking a step closer to me.

But I was able to take a step back. That was until my back hit the railing.

_Shit._

I moved to my left when he reached a hand out and touched my daughter's back.

"Don't you ever touch her again." I heard a deep accented voice from my left say.

I didn't have to look over to see that it was Justin. But I did anyways. Thankfully he had Heath and Wade with him. Justin may be a shorter man but he was very talented. He had amazing fighting skills. But I knew that he wouldn't have been that lucky against this brute.

"Well if it isn't three of the four idiots." he said with a smirk.

"I would watch it if I was you Mason. It's three against one right now." Wade said to him.

The Mason guy didn't say anything just looked at the three guys then looked over at me. The look he gave me sent chills down to the bones in my toes. Thankfully Wade stepped infront of me along with Heath. Leaving Justin standing beside me.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving." he said with a smirk. Then he looked back over at me. "Another time blondie." he shot at me. Then left.

The guys waited unitl they seen that guy get into his car and leave before turning their attention toward me.

"You okay?" Heath asked me.

"Yeah. A little shaken up. But I am fine." I said to him. "Justin, can you take Bells." I asked him.

Justin just nodded his head and let Isabell jump into his arms. When she was secure there, I quickly wrapped my arms around me.

"Why did you leave our table?" Justin asked me.

"I had no choice. He just walked over and started talking to me. I didn't think nothing of it until he said that she looked like her daddy. At first I thought he was a fan but the way he kept looking from her to me I knew other wise." I said to them.

"It's okay Kelly. Were taking you home." Wade said putting his hand around my shoulder.

We walked toward his car. Me and Bells got into the same as before. Justin's car while Heath and Wade got into Wade's bug SUV.

The car ride home wasn't like the rest. Normally we would all talk about various things. I looked in the back and noticed that Bells was asleep. I was glad that she didn't get upset when Mason kept bothering me.

"Hey are you okay?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah. Still alittle shaken up." I admitted to him.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have left you out of my sight like that." he said to me.

I could tell that Justin was beating hiself up inside. He probably blaed himself for what happened. But there was no need.

"No. It's fine. I should have stayed at the table." I told me.

We talked more about it and had conviced each other that it was no one's fault acually.

We had to stop at the store on the way home so I can pick up some things. Justin had called Wade to continue on home.

After we had gotten the things we went in for we finally was back on our way home.

I was about to say something when a car hit us from the side. I felt the car flip a couple times before it landed back on it's wheels. After that everything went black.

_**XXX**_

_**John's P.O.V.**_

It's been a month now and still I haven't been able to find neither Liz, Phil, or Cody. he had quit the WWE and no one had seen him. Not even his own family. Which was fine with me. I just hoped that secretly her was dead somewhere.

"Hey man you okay?" Zeke asked me.

"Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind." I told the much larger man.

Wade had left to pick up Heath and take him to meet up with Justin, Kelly, Bella.

I was glad that the routine we had was working. Bella liked both Justin and Heath going places with her. She liked all the guys but Justin and Heath were her favorite. And she let everyone know it to. Which was fine with Wade and Zeke. Both of them like kids but they were more focused on helping me try to find Phil and Liz with me. We knew that Phil was down here. He would be stupid not to. Hell he probably already knew were I lived. Which was fine with me. He would be stuopid not to. We now knew that it was only Phil and Mason left. Randy had found David and he was now in jail. Justin and Heath took out Michael and Husky and they were also in jail. None of the three was ever going to be getting out again.

"I understand. How are things with you and Kelly." he asked me.

"I honestly don't know. The only time we talk is when she tells me about her day with Bella and Justin." I said to him.

Which was true. Me and her haven't really talked about anything since she moved in with our daughter. I knew she was still mad at me for not telling her thr truth about what happened four years ago, but part of me hoped that she would have gotten over it by now.

We heard the front door open and I looked to watch Wade and Heath walk in. They didn't look to please but I also noticed that it was only them two.

"Were is Justin and the girls?" I asked him.

"Justin said they had to stop to get some things. They are on their way now." Wade said to me.

I was glad to know that both Kelly and my little girl would be home soon.

"We ran into Mason earlier." Heath said to me.

"What? Where?" I asked the red headed man.

"He was harresing your girls." Wade said.

"What do you mean?" I asked the brit man.

"Phil had called Justin and distracted him. When he seen me and Heath pull up he ran. That's when we seen Mason messing with Kelly. We got there as quick as we could." he said to him.

"Are they okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Isabell fell asleep in Kelly's arm, but Kelly is pretty shaken up." Heath told me.

Man I can't wait until I got my hands on those two guys. I wanted to kill them. I knew that I would have to tell Randy tonight. I wouldn't be surpirsed if he didn't come down and help after I told him. I would have to make sure that he didn't. As much I would love for him to come down and help, he was needed there with his own wife and daughter. I knew he would object because Kelly was his little sister. But I would assure him that Kelly and Isabell ws safe.

I must have been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear a knock at the door.

When I looked over I was shocked to see the one woman who I was planning on never seeing again.

My ex-wife.

"Liz what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We need to talk." she said looking at the other three men in the room. "Alone." she added.

"No. Not alone. I you have anything to say, you can say it in front of my friends." I said to her. "And if you can't, then leave." I told her.

"Fine. I understand." she said adjusting the purse strap on her shoulder. he stayed close to the door and didn't move.

I was glad that she stayed there. I didn't want Kelly coming home to see her close to me. Exspecially since I didn't know why my ex wife was here.

"Phil is planning on going after Kelly and your daughter." she told me.

I looked at her like she was stupid.

_Did she honestly think I didn't know that._

"We already know that?" Wade said to her.

That was when she gave him the stupid look.

"Why do you even care?" I shot at her.

"Look. I know you hate me and I don't blame. I know what I did to you and Kelly was wrong." she said to me. "I have to live with that. But your daughter is an innocent person. She doesn't desere any of this." she added.

"Ok and?" I said to her.

"I came here to help. Phil has lost his mind." she said to me. "I am afraid that his acually going to hurt someone." she said.

I knew that Liz meant what she was saying. I could tell by the look in her eyes. I still hated her though. Even if she was truely sorry. I didn't want to stand by her in case she tried something stupid like hugging me or trying to kiss me. Things between Kelly weren't all that great but I knew that it would be worse if she something like that. So I kept a good distance from her.

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked her. "I am not just going to let hin get away with threatening my daughter and Kelly." I shot at her.

"You do what you have to." she said to me. "That man he turn into is not my brother." she added.

"What do you mean?" Heath asked her.

"What I mean is that if you have to kill him, then do it. He won't stop John." she said to me. "He told me. I heard him talking to that Mason guy. When David, Michael, and Husky went to jail, that pissed him off more. He is beyond mad." she said to me.

"That's good. If he is as mad as you say he is. He is going to slip up. We will get him." Zeke said to my ex.

"No not good. None of you know Phil like I do. He won't slip up. If anything he will do what he thinks is right and none of you will be able to stop him." she shot at him.

"How many men does he have?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I know that's him and that Mason guy. I think Cody might be helping him. I'm not sure." she said.

I knew from that moment Cody would have to die. Even if I had to make sure it me who killed him. He made his biggest mistake. More like mistakes. His first mistake was helping this bitch in front of me hide my own daughter from me. Then his other two mistakes was hitting Kelly not once but twice.

"Why do you think Cody is helping Phil." I asked her.

"He wants Kelly to himself." she told me. "At first he was okay with Isabell, but when he found out that you were her father. He wasn't happy." she added.

"But I thought that he helped you keep MY DAUGHTER a secret from me." I shot at her.

"No. He didn't know that she was your daughter." she said looking at me confused.

"But Justin overheard him and Phil talking about it. Cody said he knew all about it." Wade said to her.

"Then he lied. It was only me and Phil. Phil told Cody that John was Isabell's father. He flipped out. Saying that he was going to make both of you pay for lying to him." she told me.

"Do you know what he meant by that Liz?" I asked my ex.

"He wants Kelly all for himself." she told me.

"Do you think he will go after or do something to Isabell." I asked with a scared tone.

"I don't know. I hope for his sake no." she admitted.

"What do you mean for his sake?" I asked her.

"Just think about it John. If Cody hurts Isabell. He might as well be dead. He won't have to deal with just you, but also Randy, Ted, Shawn, Paul, and everyone else that loves Kelly and Isabell." she said. "Now if he is smart, he won't hurt her." she added.

"I hope you right Liz." I told her.

"I do to." she said to me. "Now if you gentlemen excuse me, I have a flight to catch." she said leaving my house.

"One minute." I said to her.

"What?" she asked looking at me confused.

"Why did you and Phil keep Isabell a secret from me?" I asked her.

"Thinking about it now, I honestly don't know. It was orignally Phil's idea." she told me.

"Yeah, but why did you go along with it?" I asked her.

"I thought that if you knew about your child, you would leave me for her." she said. "But after I did it, I felt bad. Then I fell in love with the man I was cheating on you with. Phil found out that I was cheting in you and told me that if I ever told you about Isabell then he would tell you about my infidelity." she added.

And with that she left.

_Well that was akward?_

None of us really said anything just kept looking at the door.

_Why now?_

I was about to call my lawyer when my phone started going off.

I looked at the screen.

_**Tampa Univeristy Hospital.**_

_**Hello**_

_Hi. Is this Mr. Cena?_

_**Yes. May I help you?**_

_Yes sir. We are calling about your daughter Isabell and her mother Kelly._

_**What's wrong? Are they okay?**_

_They were in an accident Mr. Cena. Your daughter was not hurt. Her mother Kelly, suffered a dislocated shoulder, some scratches and bruises to her face along with an concussion. _

_**What about the man that was them.**_

_He is doing good. He suffered a concussion as well as whiplash. His neck will hurt him for while._

_**Ok. I can be there in about ten minutes.**_

_Ok Mr. Cena. I can have a nurse waiting for you at the front desk when you get here._

_**Good. When will they be able to come home.**_

_As of right now your daughter and Mr. Gabriel will be. I don't know about Ms. Orton yet. You will have to talk to her doctor about that one._

_**Alright. Thank you.**_

I hung up after that. The guys didn't have to ask me any questions.

We got into Wade's big SUV. Thankfull he had a third row seat that could fit three people. After what happened. I didn't want to take another car.

"What happened?" Wade asked looking at me.

"I don't know. The nurse said that they was in a accident." I said.

I knew the only people who could do this was either Mason or Phil. Maybe Cody. I didn't care of did it, they was going to die. Someone put my daughter and my woman in danger. That just doesn't sit right with me, And from the look on Wade, Zeke, and Heath's face, it didn't sit well with them either.

"How are they?" Zeke asked me.

"Isabell was unharmed. Justin suffered a concussion and whiplash." I said to them.

"What about Kelly? What did they say about her?" Heath asked.

"She has a dislocated shoulder, some scrathes and bruises to face and a concussion also." I told them.

"She will be okay won't she." Heath asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." I assured him.

For the rest of the ride to the hospital we all remained silent. I didn't know what to say. The nurse didn't tell me if Kelly was awake or not. I hope she was. I could feel the tears that started to form in my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't cry. I had to stay strong for my daughter and for Kelly. I coldn't even imagine what my daughter was going through. There some things that a child her age shouldn't see.

_**XXX**_

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**I know that it is not my best. **_

_**I am losing the inspiration for the story.**_

_**Here is what I want from you, the readers;**_

_**1.) What do you guys want to see?**_

_**2.) What do you not want to see?**_

_**3.) What should happen with John & Kelly?**_

_**When you answer these questions write your favorite animal along with it.**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews.**_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_


	11. Unexpected News

_**A/N: Thanks to wade's wife && AngelsDestiny22 && xMyHeartShine && Alyzabeth123456 && mytimeisnow && Rosebudct && Cena's baby doll for such great revies.**_

_**You all are truly AMAZING for leaving reviews. Love to you all x3**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: On another note, I would like to ask you all that if you haven't read my other two stories (Cody/Kelly) && (Ted/Kelly) by now, Please do.**_

_**XXX**_

_**I will probably post the next chapter sometime later today. Hopefully, since I have it already planned out. After this chapter there will be four more. **_

_**XXX**_

_**John's P.O.V.**_

I knew that before I walked into the hospital that I would have to call Randy and tell him about the accident inwhich his sister and neice was in. He would pissed and beat my ass again if I didn't. And let me be the one to tell you. I would rather face him in the ring in a No Hold's Barred match than have him beat to a bloody pulp.

So I told the guys go in an I will be there after I make the call. I was glad that it was still daytime when I made the call. I wouldn't want to interrupt Randy doing something.

Thankfully I knew his number by heart. I hated having to go through contacts all the time. So I dialed, hit send and waiting for him to pick up. Thankfully he did. Quicker than usual.

_Hey John. I was just getting ready to call you?_

_**Oh. We have a heck of a timing.**_

_Yeah I know right,_

_**Yeah. Look man. I gotta tell you something.**_

_You slept with her didn't you?_

_**What? Who are you talking about?**_

_My sister. Kelly. Who else would I talk about?_

_**Oh. That wasn't want I wanted to talk to you about.**_

_Well did you sleep with her or not?_

_**Yeah. I did okay. But that was a while ago.**_

_What do you mean awhile ago? _

_**Randy, Kelly and Isabell were an accident.**_

_What?_

_**They were in accident. Along with Justin.**_

_How did this happen?_

_**They were on there way home from taking Bella to gymnastics and stopped somewhere to eat. Phil called and was able to pull Justin away. Mason went up to her and Bella and started messing with them. Phil took off when he seen Wade, Heath, and Zeke pull up. They didn't know Mason was there until they seen him messing with the girls.**_

_How could you let this happen John. I told you to protect them for god sakes. How could you let them get close to your daughter and Kelly like that._

_**There's more.**_

_Oh god. Tell me._

_**Do you want me to wait until you get here to tell you.**_

_No. You are telling me now. I have a flight in about ten minutes down there. I'm leaving Sam and Alanna with my parents and brother. Ted, Sawn, and Paul are coming with me._

_**I don't know who hit then, but I wouldn't put it past either Cody, Liz, or Phil.**_

_So where does Cody fit in all this._

_**I honestly don't know. Liz said he didn't know that Isabell was mine until Phil told him awhile back. **_

_Wait, you talked to Liz. When?_

_**Today. She came over and told us something things. And before you say something, I wasn't alone with her. Wade, Heath, and Zeke were there. **_

_I'll be there by the end of the night. You can tell me everything then. Just tell me how they are doing._

_**According to the doctors or nurses, Isabell doesn't have a scratch or bruise on her. She is just shaken up. Justin has whiplash and is said to have some neck pain for awhile. As for Kelly, she **__**suffered a dislocated shoulder, some scratches and bruises to her face along with an concussion.**_

_Oh thank god thats all. I'll be there soon. Give Kelly and Isabell my love and tell the guys Im on my way._

Thankfully there was no goodbye. Which was fine with me. I had better things to do right now. I was glad when I walked in and seen Heath coming out the elevator.

"Dude. You need to hurry up?" he said pulling me into the elevator.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"You'll see when we get up there." was all he said.

Thankfully the elevator ride up was only a few seconds. Once the doors where opened, Heath bolted and I followed. As we made what felt like the 10th turn into another hallway, I heard gusy screaming. We made one last turn and I seen who it was.

It was Justin yelling and trying to go after Cody. Zeke was holding Justin back, while Wade was keeping a tight grip on Cody. A smirk formed on Wade's face when he seen me. I kept looking and smiled when I seen the fear in Cody's eyes.

"What's going on here?" I asked looking at Justin.

"He caused the accident." was all Justin had to say.

I didn't even wait for Cody to reply before going after him. I was able to get a couple punches to his so called 'Dashing' face before restrained by Zeke and Heath. Wade was pulling Cody away, and I didn't know where Justin was.

"You son of bitch. Why would you do this?" I asked him.

"She is better off dead than with you." he shot at me.

"What about Isabell. She deserves her mother" I said to him.

"I don't care what that little brat wants. You can have her. All I want is Kelly." he said with a smirk.

"You can want all you want. Kelly never has nor will she ever be yours." I said to his face.

"That's where your wrong. I will make Kelly mine. You'll see." he said with a smile.

I was about to say soemthing when the police showed up. We gave them or statements. I was relieved when the officers told me that Cody will be going to jail for along time. I coulnd't wait to tell that to Kelly.

"How are they?" I asked looking at the guys.

"Bell is fine. I don't know anything about Kelly yet. I haven't been able to talk to the doctors." Wade said to me.

"I called Randy. He said he is on his way. He won't be alone though. He is bring Ted, Shawn, and Paul." I said to him.

"Good. More people to help catch these sick bastards." Wade said.

I couldn't help but smile. I was about to say something until I heard Isabell.

"Daddy your here." she said.

I watched as Justin put her on the ground and she ran to me. I grabbed her as she jumped into my arms. I never wanted to let her go again.

"Yeah baby. I'm here." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Where is mommy?" she asked me.

Since I didn't know, I just looked at the guys giving them a look to help me out.

"Mommy has her own room. She isn't feeling to good." Heath said to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked him.

"Of course she is." Heath assured her. "Why don't you stay here with us while daddy goes and talks to mommy." he added looking at her.

Isabell didn't really say anything just looked at me and then looked at the red head. I new she was contemplating on whether or not to stay with the guys or go with me.

"Why don't you stay here baby." I said to her. "I'm sure that mommy will be ready to go home by time I see her okay." I said to her.

"Okay daddy." she said giving me a quick hug and kiss before jumping into Heaths arm.

"We will be in the waiting room. We will send Randy in if we are still here when he gets here." Wade said.

I just nodded told the guys thanks and followed Justin. He was the only one who knew where Kelly's room was.

I took a deep breathe before walking into her room. I looked at her while shutting the door.

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe that I was once again put in this situation. I didn't know how I was going to tell. And when I did tell him, what would he do. I didn't have to really think about it. I knew what he would do. I would be on lock down. I would have to stay at home 24/7 and no way in hell was that happing. I had things to do and people to kill.

I still couldn't believe that it was Cody who hit us. I knew that he never liked John, but I never, in a million years, thought that he would do something like this. I was just glad that Isabell and Justin was okay.

When I heard the door open, I opened my eyes and watched as John walked in.

He looked not only tired but he always looked ready like he was ready to kill someone. I wouldn't stop him. In fact, if I wasn't a mother, I would help him.

"Hey." I said looking at him.

"How you felling?" he asked walking towards the bed and sitting next to me.

"I've been better." I said with a laugh. "Don't like the sling though." I said chuckling a bit more.

"No one likes a sling." he said laughing back. "I hated it." he added.

"How is Bells." I ased looking at him.

"She is good. She is with the guys now." he said moving some of the hair out of my face.

"Oh." I said looking down. I was hoping that he would bring her in with him.

Even though I really wasn't surprised when he didn't. I figured he would want to talk. Or chew me out. I had some things to tell him to. I just was to scared. It felt like history was repeating itself.

"What happened?" he asked looking at me.

"When exactly?" I asked looking at him. "The altercation with that big guy Mason or the car accident." I asked him.

"Both." he said to me. "But start with what happened with Mason." he added.

So I told him everything that happened. From when we took Bells to gymnastics up to the crash. Anything after that, I couldn't remember. Except for waking up and seeing Isabell asleep in a chair and Justin on his phone.

I watched as the emtions switched like a slideshow on his face. I didn't know what to expect honestly. So I braced myself for everything.

"Randy knows about the crash and what happened with Mason." he said looking at me.

"You told him." I asked with a shocked edge.

"Yeah. I had no choice. He is your brother Kelly. Besides, he would find out anyways when he got down here." he said to me.

"What do you mean he would find out when he got down here?" I asked sitting up more than I was before. It hurt so bad and John must have realized because he helped and situated the pillow behind me.

"He is comign down here. With Ted, Paul, and Shawn. And no he is not bring Sam or Alanna. They will be safe." he assured me.

"Great." I said with attitude and closing my eyes.

_More people to play babysitter and more people for Phil and Cody to hurt._

"Hey don't worry about Cody. He won't be messing with you." he said with a smile.

"Why's that?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Well when I got here. Zeke was holding Justin back. Barley might I add." he said with a chuckle. "You know for a dude as small as Justin, he almost got away from Zeke." he added.

"Just because Justin isn't as big as you or Zeke, doesn't mean anything." I said looking at him weird.

"I didn't say it did. It just shocked me. But it took Zeke and Heath to hold me back." he said looking down from me.

"You went aftre him didn't you?" I asked making him look at me.

I could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was truly both pissed and upset.

"Of course I would. He went after you and Bella." he said. "Don't tell me you forgive him?" he said shooting up from te bed.

"Of course I don't forgive him. He almost killed me and babies." I said.

_I can't believe that I just said it. I hope he didn't catch on._

"Then why did you...?" he said then stopped and looked at me confused. "What do you mean babies?" he asked.

I just looked at him at first. I can't believe I acually said it. I didn't mean to. It just slipped.

"John, I'm pregnant." I said looking at him.

John was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. I yelled for them to enter since John was still standing where he was before I let it slip about being pregnant. It looked like he was about to pass out. Hell when the doctor told me that I was pregnant, I almost passed out. I didn't understand how I could be. I was birth control and hadn't sleep with anyone since John.

_Note to self. Never sleep with John again. _

"Hey sis. How you doing?" Randy asked walking in my room.

I was shocked that he was here. And so soon at that. He must have already been on a plane or something when John called him and told him about my accident.

_God, I hope he didn't hear my news to John._

"I'm as good as can be expected." I said with a smile.

I looked back at John who was still standing where he was earlier. Randy looked from me to John. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but laugh. He was so confused and you could tell by the stupid look on his face. Damn, I wish I had my phone on me so I can take a picture.

"What's his problem?" Randy asked looking back to John then at me again.

"Are you sure?" John finally said walking back over to me.

"Yeah. I didn't know till the doctor told me." I said looking back at him.

"You should be about a month right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah and don't worry. We both are fine." I said putting a hand on my stomach and smiled.

I was glad that he knew now. I didn't know how to acually tell him. I was still scared that he would leave and brake my heart again. The one thing that I was afraid of the most was that after this whole thing with Phil and LIz and Cody was over, he would make me leave him. But he wouldn't do that, exspecially after finding out about Isabell. And definately now that I am pregnante yet again.

"Oh thank god." he said putting his hand over my hand which was still laying over my stomach. "From now on, you are nor Isabell is leaving the house." he said to me.

I looked at him about to give a fight but he got a call and left the room. I figured he would do that, but I was hoping that he wouldn't. He knew that Bella liked going to gymnastics class. I would make sure she went.

I looked at Randy to see him looking at me with his famous smirk he uses on RAW.

"What is that smirk about?" I asked my goofy brother.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" he asked sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Duh!" I said laughing at him. "When did you figure that one out?" I asked him.

"Oh. I put yours and John's kriptic messages together." he said. "Besides, you putting your hand over your stomach and John saying what he did. Made it offical." he added.

I just looked at him.

"The doctor said you can go home tonight. He just has to give you some pain meds that won't be a risk to the baby or the prenatal vitamins that you have to take again." he told me.

I didn't say anything just groaned. I hated taking those things. They were nasty and smelled disgusting. But I had to take them.

It was good to just sit and talk with my brother again. I missed it when I left town four years ago. But that was the past. After talking to him, the guys brought Bells in.

It was easier than I expected to when I told her that she would be a big sister. When the guys found out, they said that same thing as John did. Justin even threatened to tie me to a chair to make sure I didn't leave. And I believed him to. Justin was the type of person who kept his word. No matter what.

Thankfully John came back with my release papers. I still had to be wheeled out in a chair. I hated it. They were uncomfortable and didn't help my should nor sore neck. I was grateful that Wade brought his SUV. It was comfortable and roomy. Heath and Zeke decided to ride with Randy. Which left me, John, Justin, and Bells with Wade. Wade of course drove with Justin in the passenger seat. Me, Bells and John were in back.

I wanted to stop to get something to eat, but was told no. They wanted to get me home so I could relax. John called Randy and asked him to pick up something.

When we made it back to John's place, I noticed that a strange car was sitting in the driveway. I looked at John and I was guessing that he didn't know who it was either. They guys wanted me to stay in the car but I couldn't. I wanted to see how it was. I had Wade hold Bells whie I walked to stand next to John. I was shocked to see that my ex-boyfriend was standing in front of John's house.

_**XXX**_

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**Here is what I want from you, the readers;**_

_**1.) What do you guys want to see?**_

_**2.) What should happen with John & Kelly?**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews.**_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_

_**XXX**_


	12. Someone from the Past

_A/N: Thanks to __**my time is now; AngelsDestiny22; wade's wife; kiki254; alcnacboom12; xMyHeartShine; Alyzabeth123456; Cena's baby dol**__l for the great reviews._

_It really does mean alot that YOU ALL would take the time to reviews my 'Stories'. _

_To: __**kiki254**__ and __**my time is now**_

_you wanted to know who Kelly's Ex is, now you will know._

_Had to throw this twist in here. You'll know why at the end of the story._

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took so long to update. I know it was supposed to be up Friday_

_but I am recovering from Writer's Block. Along with recovering from_

_a cold and Pink Eye._

* * *

_**A/N**__: As you all know two of my upcoming stories have Original Characters, _

_but after some serious consideration, I decided to use WWE DIVA's instead._

_I picked the __**two DIVA's**__, && they are __**Kelly Kelly**__ and __**Maryse**__._

_This is where you, the reader, comes in._

_I want you to pick which one plays in which story._

_Here are your choices:_

_**1.) Kelly Kelly in 'Baby Bombshell'**_

_**2.) Maryse in "Baby Bombshell'**_

_**3.) Kelly Kelly in 'The Wish'**_

_**4.) Maryse in 'The Wish'**_

* * *

_**John's P.O.V.**_

The ride from the hospital was extremly quite. To quite for my taste. I couldn't stop thinking about the call I got earlier.

It was something that I would have to talk with Kelly about. In private.

But wasn't the only thing she and I had to talk about. Far from it.

When she told me she was pregnant, I was shocked. I didn't know what to expect. I knew that I had forgotten to use a condom. And when I told Kelly about it, she flipped. I didn't blame her. But that was then. I knew she would need me to assure her that I wouldn't leave her. Not now and surely not ever. Exspecially now that she is pregnant again.

When I looked over at her, I smiled to myself. I couldn't help but think about what the next 8 months will be like. Being able to watch her grow with my child, would be life-altering. I would be able to do and see all things that I didn't get to when she was pregnant with Bella. I then looked at my little girl. She was so excited to be a big sister. She talked about playing with dolls and have tea partys. I told her that she would wait to make any plans, since we wouldn't know for another four months whether we are having another girl or a little boy.

Both Kelly and Bella said they didn't care if it was a boy or girl. But I knew I wanted. I wanted to have a little boy. I already had a baby girl. Plus, I didn't want Isabella to feel like I was replacing her. Which I wouldn't be She was my princess and she would always be. I would never replace her.

I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't know that wade had pulled into the drive of my house. Correction, mine and Kelly's house. But she didn't know about it just yet. I kept looking at the mysterious car in the drive. No one was in the car which was even mor shocker. I told Justin stay in the car with Kelly and Isabell and also told them that if something started going down, to get them out of here.

I opened the door to get out of Wade's SUV when I heard another car pull into the drive. I looked and saw Randy's Hummer and Ted's BMW. Zeke and Heath was with Randy while Shawn and Paul was with Ted. So who ever it was that was here, was either stupid, or had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" I hear Kelly ask.

I turned to see her getting out of Wade's SUV.

"Kelly, get back in the car." I shouted at her.

"No. There's 9 of you here I'm pretty sure im safer with you than in the car." she said walking over to stand next to Justin who was holding Bella.

I just looked at her. I wanted her to get in the car, but the look on her face, I knew she wouldn't budge.

"Fine. But stay with Justin, Ted, and Heath," I said to her.

I then watched as the two guys walked over to stand near the her. She did have a point. With nine guys on her side, she would be safe. Or so I hope.

"Oh, well isn't this touching." I heard the all to familiar voice say.

I looked to see the man I wanted to kill the most.

Phil, and his follower Mason.

It disgusted me to watch as Mason kept looking at Kelly.

"Are you stupid Phil?' I asked him.

"No. Why would you think that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well your here. With one guy, might I say. While we have 8 others here." Randy said standing in front of Kelly.

He must have had enough of Mason looking at Kelly like a peice as I was. But I didn't want to do anything with my daughter watching.

"I didn't come here to fight." Phil said with his smirk. "I cam to assure you, that I had nothing to do with your girls accident." he added.

"You might not have anything to do with the accident, but you went after her and my daughter." I said taking a step closer to him but was stopped by someone.

I didn't have to look to know it was Kelly. I knew it was her because her hands were soft against mine and they were to small to be one of the guys. I tensed up when she walked closer to him. But I was right behind her incase dumb or dumber did anything.

"You need to leave." Kelly said to Phil.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Kelly." he said taking a step closer to her. "Nice to finally meet you." he said looking her up and down.

"Your delusional. There is nothing nice about you trying to kill me and my daughter." I heard Kelly say with an attitude.

"Who said anything about killing." he shot looking at her. "Wait, don't I know you?" he said taking a step toward you.

I looked at Kelly's face and seen the horror there. I then looked over at Phil and seen the reciginition on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she shot at him.

"Stop lying Kelly. I know it's you. You have a tattoo of a butterfly on your back with Bells initials on one of the hearts." he shot at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked looking at him.

"Why don't you ask her?" Phil looking back at me but nodding his head to Kelly.

I just watched as Kelly looked from me to Phil.

_What the hell is she keeping from me?_

"Well she isn't going to tell you, then I will." he said with a smirk. "Kelly and I know each other." he added.

"Your lying." I shot at him.

"If I was lying, why hasn't Kelly said anything yet." he shot looking from me to her.

I looked back at Kelly. She still hadn't said anything yet. Which surprised me.

"Kelly, is it true?" Randy asked now standing on Kelly's other side.

"Yes. It's true." she said with a sign then looking down to the ground. "But it's not what it seems." she said looking back up to me.

"Then what is it?" I asked her.

"We dated but it didn't last that long." she said to me.

"Yeah because you didn't let it." Phil shot at her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Randy shot at him.

"Don't worry Randall. Your sister here, well, let me say, did what I wanted her to. She really didn't mean anything." he said with yet again another smirk.

"Shut up Phil." Kelly shot at him. "

Kelly looked hurt. But then that went away and she started looking pissed. I knew from that moment on that Phil was now on her shit list.

"And your point is what?" she shot putting the nad wasn't in a sling on her hips. "You didn't mean anything to me then, nor will you now." she added before walking into the house. Ted and Heath followed her along with Justin who was still holding a sleeping Isabell.

"You need to leave." I shot at him.

"Don't worry. I am." he said before taking a step back. "Oh, by the way, congradulations." he added.

I was confused as to what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He didn't answer until he got to the car. It mst have been Mason's car because Phil got to the passengers side.

"About the baby, of course." he said with a smile. "But don't let the felling sink in to far." he added.

"Oh and why's that." I shot at him.

I was about to go after him but was stopped by Randy. Wade, Zeke, Paul, and Shawn were standing in front of the door. They were standing there like they was going to make sure neither Phil nor Mason got into the house.

"Neither will be yours for to long." he aded before getting into the car and it speading away.

I just stood there for a minute going through what he just said.

_Neither will be yours for to long._

"That son of a bitch." I heard Paul said out loud. "Who the hell does he think he is?" he added.

"I don't know, but I am done with him. I am gonna kill him." I said to them. "Did you knowshe dated him?" I asked her brother.

"Naw man. To be honest, I don't even think she told Sam. Cause if she did, Sam would have told me." Randy said to me.

"How the hell did he find out she's pregnant?" Wade asked looking confused.

"I don't know. He was probably at the hospital and we didn't know." I said trying to calm down.

I was so pissed off, I wanted to wait until I calmed down before going in the house. Kelly didn't need to deal with me this way right now. She was told by the doctor to tae it easy the next week or so. And I was going to make sure she did. Even if I had to tie her down or something.

"I agree with what you said at the hospital." Randy said to me. "She is not leaving this house until he is either caught or killed." he added.

I didn't even have to give it a second thought. Fuck cauching him and letting the police deal with him. I was going to kill him. I didn't let Kelly know though. She would be against it. Even after everything.

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it. The Phil that I had once dated. The one who I thought was my friend, was the same one who helped his bitch of a sister keep John away from his daughter.

_How could he look me in the eye and tell me that he cared for me. Then treat me like this. Do all this to me._

I didn't understand why he was doing this. I get bthat he hated John for supposedly leaving Liz, but what did I have to with that. John did what he asked four years ago. He kept John from his daughter. Isn't that enough punishment for one man.

"Kelly are you okay?" Justin asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. Just tired." I said to him.

"Why don't you go lay down then." Ted said walking over to me.

"No. I can't." I said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes you can, and you will." he said walking me to my bedroom.

"You can't make me." I said to him.

"Kelly don't do this. You need to rest. For the baby's sake." he said giving me a sad look.

I knew he was right. I was beyong tired. But there really wasn't nothing I can do. They had to give me this shitter pain pills because of the baby.

_Remind me again to kick John's ass again._

"Alright fine." I said opening my bedroom door. "But when John gets in, tell him to get his ass up here." I said before walking in and shutting the door.

For awhile I just leaned on the door thinking about the events of the day. What started out as good and peaceful day became a rollercoaster. From the altercation with Mason, to the accident, to finding out I was pregnant again. I protectively put my hand over my stomach. I was beyond scared now. I didn't know what to think.

I went to lay on my bed and watch tv but as soon as my head hit the pillow and I got as comfortable as I could, I fell asleep. And while asleep I had the most wonderful dream.

I don't know how long I was asleep before hearing a door open. I opened my eyes to see who was coming in but my bedroom door was still closed. I shot up to see my balcony door opened.

"Hello Kelly." the man said.

I didn't know who it was. It wasn't that Mason guy, it was to small. And the voice wasn't Phil's.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You don't need to know that." he said coming closer to my bed.

Thankfully it was my left arm in a sling because then I would be able to defend myself better with my right. I didn't waste anytime by staying there. I got up and tried to make it the door but was grabbed my hair and jerked back. I closed my eyes started screaming for help . Hopeing that someone heard me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the guy trying to pull me out of my room via the balcony door and no way was going to down without a fight. I grabbed the heavyist thing I could find and swung it at the intruder. I missed the first time, but hit across the head the second. I knew I hit him when I felt the thud of the object hit his head then hearing a secind thud of the person falling on the ground.

I looked down and seen that I had used a medal angel figure. It weighed a good ten pounds. I kept it in my hands until I heard my door brak open. I dropped it to the floor when I look to see all the guys come in except Justin. He must be with Isabell.

Randy went to check on the guy while John pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I was to scared to say anything just nodded my head. I looked over to Randy to see him pulling the mask of the intruders face. I didn't reconize him though, but im pretty sure the guys did.

"Do you know him?" Randy said looking at me.

"No." I said softly still holding onto John. "Do any of you know who he is?" I asked looking over at the guys.

None of them knew. Which really didn't surprise me. I wouldn't put it past Punk to have orcistrated this.

We were still waiting for the police to arrive when the guy woke up. Randy, Wade and Zeke had tried to him a chair very tightly. To make sure he didn't get out.

"Who sent you?" John asked the guy.

I was standing not to far from him. This time Randy was standing behind me.

"Doesn't matter. My job is done." he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Wade asked with his deep british accent.

"Did you really think that I would have let you catch me if I wanted you." he shot looking at me.

I didn't have to think about anything because I knew this was all a distracttion.

"Isabell." I softly said before running up the stairs into my daughters room.

When I got to her room, I noticed the door was slightly open but no light. I didn't even wait for anyone to stand by me when I opened the door all the way and turned the light on.

No Isabell. No Justin. But there was a note.

_To John, Don't worry about your precious little girl. She is fine, for it can all change depending on you. I told you I wasn't interested in her. You know what I want. -Punk_

I felt John wrap his arms around me before I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe that he acually went after my daughter.

I heard Randy yelling over my crying before everything went black again.

* * *

_**P.S. **__There is only 3 more chapters left in this story. _

_2 of the story itself and the epiloge._

* * *

_For some reason, I can't stop coming up with Story Ideas. So I write them down in case something comes to me._

_I have a Justin Gabriel/Kelly Kelly/? one._

_It will be called 'Never Gonna be Alone'_

_Storyline: Kelly McMahon had the perfect life. She came from money. She had the perfect boyfriend. (John Morrison) Until one day it all changes. One day while with some friends Kelly is kidnapped and held against her will by a group, Nexus (consisting of Wade Barrett, Ezikieal Jackson, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, CM Punk, David Otunga, Mason Ryan, Michael M., and Husky Harris.) Every night she is forced to dance at their club for them and do what ever they want. And if she doesn't, they beat her. What she doesn't expect is meet someone there and fall in love_**.**

_The problem is I don't have which WWE Superstar in be her main interest. I narrowed it down to _

_John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Christian, or The Miz. _

_This is where you come in. I want you as the readers to let me know who you want to be the Star in the story._

_**fOREVER&&AlWAYS .lOVER (MEliSSA) X3**_


	13. The Talk

_A/N: Thanks to __**AngelsDestiny22; Wade's wife; Cena's baby doll; kiki254; Alyzabeth 123456; xMyHeartShine; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; MrsDiBiase-10; **__and __**my time is now **__for the great reviews._

_It really does mean alot that YOU ALL would take the time to reviews my 'Stories'. _

_**A Special Thanks to:**_

_**AngelsDestiny22: **__Don't worry. She won't lose the baby. I promise._

_**xMyHeartShine: **__For the idea of the kidnapping._

_**my time is now: **__You will find out your answers to both questions in this chapter._

_**HEAD'S UP: ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.**_

_P.S. This chapter will only be in John's POV, you will see at the end of the chapter._

_**NOW LET'S GET STARTED...**_

* * *

_**John's P.O.V.**_

When I saw Kelly's body go white, I knew what was going on. She had done been through enough today. Being messed with by Mason, the car accident, the attack from an unknown assaliant, finding out she is pregnant again, and now Isabella is missing. Along with Justin. I didn't know if he went after them, or if they had taken him as a way to keep Bella quite. I secretly hoped for the second choice. I didn't want to imagine Phil taking her by herself. She would be hysterical.

Thankfully she was already in my arms when she fainted. So I just laid her down in my bed and watched her. I never left her side, even though Randy wanted me to. I just watched her.

What felt like forever but was only a few hours she started to wake up. I sat next to her and pulled her in my arms.

"Kelly, baby, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Where's Isabell." she asked softly.

I didn't know what to tell her. She must have picked up on my mood.

"He took her didn't he." she asked me.

"Yeah. Along with Justin I think." I admitted.

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean you think?" she asked.

"Well no one can find him either. We tried calling his cell. No one is answering." I told her.

She didn't say anything just looked upset.

"Don't worry Kell. We will find them." I told her. "All the guys are looking for them. Exceot Randy. He went to get Sam and Alanna." I told her.

"Why is he bringing them down here?" she asked getting up off the bed.

"He just said that he wanted them down here for you." I told her.

For someone who just fainted only a few hours ago and was in a car accident less than 12 hours ago she was walking around like everything was normal.

"Well call him and tell him to leave them wherever they are at." she said to me. "It's not safe for them to be here." she added.

"If they stay in the house it will be." I said to her.

Even though I knew that now nowhere was safe. The fact that my daughter is missing is proof of it.

"You said that before and loked what happened." she shot at me.

"Kelly don't do this." I said to her. "At least not know. It's good for the baby." I added.

"Everything that is going on right now is not good for the baby." she said.

"That's why you need to calm now and let me and the guys handle this." I told her.

"Your telling me to calm down." she shot sounding very pissed.

I just loked at her. I didn't sau anything just braced myself for what she about to either say or do. Or maybe even both.

"I am far from being calm. My daughter is missing along with Justin. No one has any clue as to where they are or who could have taken them. My arm is sling because Cody decided to do GOD knows what. I just found out that the man I dated for almost a year while I was living in California just so happens to be your ex-wife's brother, who just so happens to want to not only kill you but get me. Then he sends his little bitch to try and scare me while I have my daughter." she said. "I am so no where calm. I am pissed. He better hope to whoever it is he prays to cause when I find, he is dead." she added.

And yet again, I was speechless. I knew she was no where near calm, and there was no way she could be. But hearing her say all of it, just makes it worse. I knew she would want to go after Phil, but for her to want to kill him.

_Now that's just scary._

I never in my years of knowing Kelly, knew she had a temper like this. She was indeed Randy's sister. I wondered whos temper is worse. But right now, I was glad she had that Orton temper. One was bad enough, I couln't help but feel sorry for Phil when Kelly and Randy found him. Of course I wasn't going to let Kelly anywhere near him. Not know, and certainly not ever.

"What?" she asked looking at me confused.

"Oh nothing." I said with a smile.

"Oh really. Then why are you smiling?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's just I never seen this side to you." I admitted to her.

Even though I was pretty sure that I didn't have to tell her for her to know it.

"Well you better get used to it. This is what happens when you become a parent." she said looking at me.

I noticed that after she said it, she looked down like she was upset about it. She put her hand over her stomach in the process. I couldn't stand to see her this way. So instead of say anything, I just walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her as best I could.

"I'm so sorry." she said sounding extremly upset now.

"About what?" I asked her.

"For everything. For blaming you for what's going on. For hating you all those years." she admitted.

At first I was shocked to hear of all this, but just pushed it all away. This was what I wanted her to do along. It was never good for someone to keep their emotions all bottle up.

"Hey, don't be sorry. That is the past. Okay." I told her.

I waited until she looked me in the eyes and nodded before talking again.

"Are you up to talking with my lawyer today?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused and didn't say anything at first.

"Why?" she asked.

"About getting Bella's named changed from Orton to Cena." I told her.

"Is that the call you got while I was in the hospital from your lawyer?" she asked.

"Yeah. He said that now we have documented evidence that Isabell is mine, we can proced with the process." I told her.

"I though we had settled on this. I know its what you want and I am fine with that" she said moving from my arms and sitting down on the bed.

"I know. But I wanted to let you know. He took it to the judge, and it's offical. Not only is Isabell biologically my daughter, but she is legally to." I told her.

I could tell that she was happy. From not only the smile on her face but the sparkle in her eyes. I didn't know if I should have waited to tell her, but I figured that it would be best if I told her now. It was good news. I was hoping that it would calm her down. I didn't know if it was working or not. She was doing pretty good on covering it all up.

"I'm guessing that isn't the only thing that we need to talk about?" she asked me.

"Not even close to everything." I told her.

"I take you have tons of questions about my relationship with Phil." she asked me.

"Only if you want to. But right now I want to talk about us and the baby." I told her.

"There is no us John." she said looking down.

"That's where your lying. Look me in the eye and tell me that." I said kneeling down in front of her.

I knew that she wouldn't be able to look me in my eyes ad tell me. That's why I said it.

"Look, I know you may not want to admit it, but we still have something." I told her.

"I know we. We wouldn't be in this situation if we didn't." she said. "But now is not the time to talk about us." she added.

"You have a point." I admitted. "So here is what we will do. After this situation is over we will talk." she admitted.

She didn't say anything just nodded her head.

"So what do you want to do with about the baby?" she asked me.

"You don't plan on having an abortion do you?" I asked her sounding concerned.

I knew before I said it I knew I would soon regret it. And boy was I right when I felt her slap me across the face.

"Why would you think that?" she sapt at me.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"Look John, I get it your scared. I am scared to. But please don't lie to me. If you don't want to do this, let me know." she said to me.

I knew from the tone of her voice that she was sad. I couldn't believe that she would think that I would leave her.

I used to index to lift her head up to look in my eyes.

"I am not leaving you." I told her. "Not now and certainly not ever." I added.

I decided to put my hand over hers that was still resting on her stomach. Over our unborn child.

"You, Isabell, and this baby are my life now." I admitted.

"I thought wrestling was your life?" she asked me.

"It was. But not know. I am done wrestling. And no I don't want to talk about it." I said to her.

She just shook her head and smiled in agreement. I was surprised when she let it go. But I knew that it was just for right now. Once everything was under control and we had Isabell back, we would talk.

I was about to kiss her when I heard someone knock on the door.

"John you have a call." Wade said to me.

"Who is it?" I asked looking confused.

"It's Wade." was all he said.

Kelly tried to rush to the phone but I beat her to it.

_**Where is my daughter Phil?**_

_Don't worry. She is safe for now._

_**I swear to GOD, if you hurt her, I will KILL you.**_

_Like I would hurt a child. Like I said, it's not her I want._

_**What do you want huh? Where's Justin.**_

_Oh, you know what I want John. Don't play dumb with me. And don't worry about him. He is fine, for now._

_**You are not getting her.**_

_Well then I guess you will never see your daughter again. Poor Kelly._

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_You know why? You never should have left my sister._

_**She cheated on me. I kept up my mind. You should mad at your sister not e.**_

_Oh, you don't have to worry about my sister anymore. I took care of her._

_**What did you do to her?**_

_Well let's just say that she is for a nice long nap._

_**Why would you kill her?**_

_Because she screwed up everything. She was supposed to seduce you to where Kelly would see so she would leave you. But no. She had to warn you. She was to much of a coward._

_**You are sick.**_

_No, I am getting even._

_**Getting even huh. What did my daughter ever do to you?**_

_Well nothing really. But she is Kelly's daughter. Which is good enough for me. She sure is a pretty little thing. Like her momma._

_**You better not touch her you sick son of a bitch.**_

_Then you and Kelly meet me at the park. Alone. In four hours. _

And with that he hung up. I looked at Kelly to see her quickly changing her clothes and trying to get her Nike's on. I could tell she was having trouble due to her arm in a sling.

"You are not going?" I told her.

"The hell I am. That guy has my baby." she said standing up after she was finished and grabbing a jacket before walking out of the room and heading toward downstairs.

"You are not going Kelly. That is final." I said to her.

"You can't stop me." she said.

I knew it was true. One way or another she was goingto find to get there.

"Fine, but you do whatever say. Promise." I said making her lok at me.

When she didn't answer me, I decided to raise my voice alittle.

"Kelly you have to promise to me that you will do whatever I say." I told her.

"Why? I am big girl." she said with pout.

"Yes you are. But you are also pregnant, and you was just in a accident less than 24 hours ago." I said to her.

"You sure do like bringing that up don't you." she said to me.

"If it gets you to listen to me, then yes, I will." I told her.

"Alright fine." she said with not just a pout, but also an attitude.

Which was kind of cute.

I had called Randy and told him what was going on. He would be at the house with Sam and Alanna soon. He wasn't alone though. He said he had a couple of the guys with him. He didn't tell em who, but I was pretty sure that I knew who two of them was. Chris Irvine(also known in WWE as Chris Jericho) and Adam Copeland( known as Edge). So they would be safe at the house. Wade, Zeke, and Heath was going to leave a few minutes before Kelly and I. We hoped that no one was watching the house. Wich I didn't think there was since there was only one other person working with Phil and that was Mason.

The ride didn't take long. But judging from Kelly's attitude now, she was nervouse. She kept bouncing her leg which was starting to annoy me, but I didn't want to tell her.

We waited till we seen Punk pull up in a van. I only noticed him in the front seat, because I couldn't see into the back. So I honestly had no clue whether or not Isabell nor Justin was with them.

Kelly didn't even wait for me to get out before she stormed out of the car and up to Phil. Man I knew she was ready to kill him. I just had to make sure that it was either me or one of the guys that did it.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked getting up in his face.

"Calm down blondie." he said reaching a hand out to try stroke her face.

Kelly didn't even let it come anywhere near her face before slapping it down.

"Don't you touch me." she spat at him. "Where is my daughter and Justin?" she said pratically yelling at him.

I watched as Phil looked from her to me. I was going to let Kelly have a go at him. I knew he was scared of Randy. Hell most of the people I knew was scared of him. But Kelly was worse. They say parenthood changes you. And Kelly was living proof of that. Exspecially since she was a single mom for four years.

"Wow John. You got your girlfriend talking for you know?" he asked witha chuckle.

"First of all, I asked you a question. Secodnly, I am not his girlfriend." she shot at him.

"Whatever. You want to see your daughter so much, you know what I want." he said looking back at her.

"Let my daughter and Justin go first." she shot very quickly at him.

"Now why would I do that." he said taking a step close to her.

"You see there is you and Mason. Against John along with everyone else, I really don't think you should be the one trying to negotiate anything." she said with that Orton smirk.

I looked around the side of the van to see Zeke and Wade going after Mason. Heath was walking with Justin and Isabell to their SUV. Thankfully Isabell looked to be asleep. I didn't know the extint of Justin since his back was turned to me, but he seem to be favoring his right leg alittle. I waited until I see them get ito the car and leave looking over at Kelly and shaking my head to let her know that the guys had Isabell and Justin.

"Please. Mason and I can take out John in heartbeat." he said.

I watched as he moved his hand, which must have been the signal for Mason to come out and take me out. When Phil realized that Mason had shown up, he turned around and seen that Mason was knocked out on the ground and Zeke and Wade looking at him.

I heard Phil say quite a few that wouldn't be nice to say around kids.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but oh well." he said before reaching behind his back.

Everything after was all pure instinct and happend fast.

I immediatly pushed Kelly out of the way before hearing gunshots. As I hit the ground I saw Zeke hit Phil from behind. I heard screaming which mostly was Kelly.

I knew that I had been shot. I could feel it. I tried to hold on as best as I could but the darkness won. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Kelly and the tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**Here is what I want from you, the readers**_

_**1.) What do you guys want to see?**_

_**2.) What should happen with John & Kelly?**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews. **_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_

_**fOREVER&&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER [MEliSSA]**_


	14. Just A Dream

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**MrsDiBiase-10; my time is now; wade's wife; xMyHeartShine; kiki254; Cena's baby doll; AngelsDestiny22; Alyzabeth is Crazy**__ for the grear reviews._

_You are all REALLY AMAZING. Exspecially to the one's who review every chapter. Love you guys so much._

_**:kiki254: I hope you like this. :)**_

_**A/N: **__I have a poll on my profile page. Please go on && VOTE!_

_It would be greatly appreciated._

_**THIS IS THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER.**_

_**i HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT ONE.**_

_**P.S. This chapter Randy will have a P.O.V.**_

_**Even John. P.S. Not really a POV though. ;)**_

_**This maybe a little sad, so PLEASE don't BLAME me if you tear up. I know I did.**_

* * *

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

Two monthslater and still nothing. At least from John. He was still in a coma in the hospital.

He was in here because of me. He got shot because of me.

If I hadn't of went to the park with him, none of this would have happened.

"Kelly are you okay?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to see my brother Randy, Sam, and my neice Alanna. Along with my own daughter Isabell.

"I'm fine." I said softly then looking back at John.

It was really depressing to see him this way. It was not how I wanted to see him. It wasn't even how I wanted my daughter to see him either, but apparently Randy did.

"Why don't you go home. Get some rest." Sam said to me.

"I can't." I told them. "What if John wakes up?" I added.

"Then we will call." Randy tol me. "You have been sleeping here everyday since he got shot." he said.

"So. I have been eating. Take showers." I told them.

"We know you have Kel." Randy said using the nickname him and Nate gave me back when we were kids. "You have been sleeping on the hard bed for two months. It can't be good on your back. Exsecially since you are now 3 months pregnant." he assured me.

He was right. I hated sleeping on the damn thing, but I did it. For John. When he woke up, I wanted him to see me first.

"Just please Kel. Let Sam take you home. I can stay here with him. I'll call you if anything changes." he said wrapping me in a hug.

"You promise?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he assured me.

I just nodded my head and looked at him.

"We will be outside in the hall waiting for you." he said then walking out fot the room with Sam and the girls.

I then turned my attention back to John.

Part of me was hopeing that he would wake up soon so I wouldn't have to leave, but I knew that was selfish of me. He needed to get better before waking up.

_**Hey John, it's me Kelly. Randy and Sam are making me go home. They want to get some sleep their since the couch here isn't all that comfortable and the baby doesn't agree with it either.**_

I said with a slight chuckle. I was only 3 months pregnant and already starting to show a baby bump. Wasn't big enough to see when standing directly infront of me, but you could notice when if you was standing to my side.

_**Randy is going to stay here with you until I come back. I honestly don't know when that will be. Sam is going to take me and Isabell home. She is going to stay with me, I guess.**_

I never once while talking to him took my eyes off of him. I was holding his hand. Which was now resting on out small but somewhat noticable baby bump.

_**I want you to know that Isabell, the baby, and I are fine. If that's why you haven't woken up, don't worry. All the guys made me get a check up from a doctor to make sure we was okay. **_**Y**_**ou need to wake up now. I can't do this on my own. I know that I raised Bells on my own, but after you came back in our lives, I didn't think that I would have to. You need to wake up. For Isabelle and for the baby.I need you to wake up. I love you so much John. I have always loved you. That's why it never worked with any other guys. No one could replace you in my life. So please. For your daughter and for the baby's sake, just wake up. Please. I remember the first day we meet. Was when you was traded from Smackdown to RAW. That had been the first time I had ever went to a WWE event, let alone go backstage. Randy had always wanted to come, but I always told him that I couldn't make. Which was a total lie, but he didn't any better. And if I find out you told him, I will beat your ass. And from the time when I ran into you while talking to Randy, I was never able to get you out of my mind. Even after our huge fight those four years ago, I was never able to forget about you. EVen though I hated you so much for picking Liz or over me.**_

_**Then when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with you so bad. To raise our little gir together. But you wasn't there. But to watch her grow up. Take her first step. Watch her get her first tooth. EVen say her first word, just happened to be 'dada', I knew that one day you would see her and fall in love her. And you did. From when you first meet her. To the first time you put her sleep. I knew that you loved her. The look in your eyes everytime you looked at her, told me that. You love her so much, you had to go and get me knocked up again. I am not complaining though. I don't care how many children I have, as long as you are their father, I will be happy. I just need you to wake up. Everynight for the past two months, I keep regretting not telling you that I love you. But I am now. I love you so much. You and our babies mean everything to me. I don't know what I will do if you never wake up. So please, don't make me feel it now. Isabell needs you. The baby needs you, well not yet anyway, but when he or she is born, they will need you. I nned you.**_

As finished I removed his limp hand from our unborn child, and kissed him on his lips before walking to the door to leave. Before I walked out into the hall, I turned back to take another look at him.

_Still no change._

I felt my heart tearing up inside. I didn;t know what I would do if John never woke up. I couldn't handle it.

"You ready?" Sam asked looking at me. Isabell was standing right next to her holding Alanna's hand.

I couldn't say anything just nodded my head. I gave my brother a hug before grabbing my daughters hand.

"Mommy, can I go say bye to daddy?" my daughter asked me.

"Yeah baby." I said to her.

I was going to walk her, but was stoped by Randy.

"Here, let me take her." he said.

I watched as my older brother picked up his neice and walked her into her comatose father's room.

"Did you tell him." Sam asked me.

"If you are talking about me tellling John that I love him. Still love him. Then yes, I told him." I told her.

* * *

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

_**(Isabell talking to John)**_

Randy walked Isabell in John's room and sat her on the bed next to her father. It was weird for Randy to watch his neice talk to her father. His best friend.

_**Hi daddy. It's Bella. I miss you daddy. You need to wake up now. I love you daddy. You can't leave me and mommy and the new baby. The baby doesn't even know you yet. I'm sorry when I said I didn't want a little sister. I didn't mean it daddy. I don't care if I have a little brother or little sister. As long as I can dress them up. Since you been in this place mommy doesn't smile like she used to. Which makes me sad and I don't like being. It's no fun. I want you to know that I can't wait for the baby to get here. We can be a family again. Just you, mommy, me and the new baby. We can go the zoo like we was supposed to do that one time, but we moved in your house. Or we could go the park. Or me and mommy can teach the baby gymnastics. But I promise, if it's a boy, I won't. You missed my firstgymnastics recital. But don't worry, Uncle Ted and Aunt Kristin recorded it for you. I heard Aunt Sam and Uncle Randy talking to mommy about names for the baby. I told them, if it's a boy, I want to name him after you. Cause that is how much I love you daddy. I know mommy never got to tell you that she loves you, but she does. Well that's what Uncle Justin and Uncle Heath tell me. I love you to daddy. So much. Please wake up soon.**_

Before Isabell jumped off the bed she gave her father a kiss on his cheeck, hugged him, and told him she loved him again.

* * *

_**Randy's P.O.V.**_

I knew that listening to my little three and a half year old neice talk to her comatose father, would be sad, but I didn't think that I would acually tear up. Hearing what she was telling John, reminded me of Kelly when she was that age. Kelly was always to grown for age and her matruity showed it. And now Isabell was the same way.

I was proud of my little sister. She was one rmarkable woman. No matter what anyone said. Kelly had been through more in her life than most people have while on their deathbed. I couldn't help but think about what someone besides my sister would do, if this whole situation happened to them.

I then decided to sit by John. My best friend. He was almost like a brother to me. True we have only known each other for five years, but we were closer then ever. John was my daughter's godfather and was one of my grromsman on my wedding day. I was also one of his groomsmen when he married the slut Liz.

For me to sit here and see John in the hospital bed, helpless, was something I never had imagined I would see. Least of all from him. John was the strong the one. He was always the man someone would go to for advice. Someone all of us could count on. Which that was why everyone was so torn up inside about. John didn't deserve this. Even after he made Kelly leave town four years, he didn't deserve to die. Or to be in a come.

But to know how he ended up here, was why Kelly was so miserable. Since the shooting Kelly had been blaming herself for John being shot. We all knew that wasn't her fault. Hell, every one of guys that was there, would have done the same thing. Even I would have done it, if it would keep Kelly and her unborn baby safe.

_**Hey man. I know your probably tired of hearing this, but you really do need to wake up. Kelly is blameing herself for you getting shot. We all have tried to tell her that it wasn't, but you know her. Stubborn as hell. Reminds me of you sometimes. Which makes me wonder how stubborn Isabell and the baby are goig to be when they are teenagers. If won't wake up for yourself, do it for Kelly ad your daughter and your unborn child. I still can't believe that you managed to knock my sister up again. Haven't you eer heard of using a condom. Better yet, doesn't answer, I really don't want to know. She is still my sister. But that is besides the point. I still remember the day when we first met. It was also the day you first meet Kelly , if I remember correctly. I thought it was funny that while talking to each other, you kept looking at her, but she wasn't paying you hardly any attention. What I can't understand was even after that, when you Kel would constantly bickering back forth, was you two secretly together then, or what? I kind of hoped you two would get together. You was the only one out of all my single friends, that I trusted her with. When I had found out that you two was sneaking around behind my back, I was hurt man. I'm not going to lie. I thought that you would have told me that you was sleeping with my sister. But after talking to Sam, she made me realize that Kelly is a grown woman, and if she had wanted me to know, she would have told me. I can't really blame you. I now know that you wanted to tell me, but she was scared to. But anyways. This is the last time I am going to tell you. You really do need to wake up. Someone has to take care of Kelly and your kids man. You know I will, she is my sister after all. But it's your job to do it. You love her and Isabell and the baby. I know she loves you to. I know you two never really got to say it to each other but I can tell she does, or she wouldn't be dying on the inside. **_

I continued to talk to John. Not about anything important. Just told him about random things that have been going on for the past two months. Like how Alanna is doing? The new guys at work. I even told him that Justin got back with Barbie Blank, but known to the WWE universe as Kelly Kelly. His on and off again girlfriend. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin had proposed to his on and off again girlfriend Maryse.

I even told him that about the call that I had gotten yesterday about Phil being killed in prison in a riot. Cody was sentenced to twenty-five years to life in jail for the car accident. According to officalls, since it was planned, they got him on three accounts of attempted murder, reckless driving, assalut, and hit-and-run. He got the 'to life' part for crossing state lines, which was a federal crime. So if he did somehow manage to exscape jail, he was another state.

* * *

_**In John's Mind**_

_I really do wish that every would stop telling me that I need to wake up. Well everyone, meaning Randy. Kelly and Isabell could tell me to wake up all they wanted. I loved them so. When Kelly told me that she loves me, I wanted to jump up and down for joy. But couldn't. I tried so hard to move my hand, exspecially when she put it over our un-born child. I loved her so much. She was my everything. Along with Isabell and out baby. They really did mean the world to me. _

_That was why I took that bullet for her. I would do it again, if I had to. She was MY womna. No way in hell was I letting Punk get a chance to hurt her. I was pissed that I wasn't there for when she was in the accident, but that was something I couldn't help. But I would be damned if she got shot. Exspecially now that she is pregnant with out second child. To hear say everything she went through those four years ago, made me regret ever picking Liz. I missed so much in my daughters life already I wasn't going to miss any more of it. No matter how hard I tried, I would wake up._

_I just wished it would be soon. Kelly had already been through enough. She shouldn't have to raise another baby and Isabell again. I knew that Randy and the guys would help out, but it wasn't their job. It was mine. Kelly was my woman. Isabell was my daughter. My own fleash blood. Kelly was pregnant with OUR secind child. No way in hell will I let another man become a father to children. Or a husband to Kelly. _

_When I heard Isabell talk to me about the how if the baby was a boy, she wanted to name him after me, just made me smile on the inside. To know that my little girl loved me enough to want to name her baby if was a boy, after me. Made my day. My little girl never seemed to amaze me. She truely was just like Kelly. Which was a really great thing. I was so proud of my girls. Both of them. Kelly for being to the strong woman that she is, and Isabell for being just like her mother. _

_I listed to randy rmable on about everything. I was glad to hear about Phil and Cody. I was glad that they was out my life for good. I could now live a life with my beautiful soon to be wife and our children._

_After awhile I started to go back asleep. Which seemed to be the only thing I tended to do the past two months. But according to what I hear from the doctors, that was normal. It was my subconscious trying to heal itself. _

* * *

_**John's Dream**_

_'Mournin' daddy.' my daughter said jumping up and down on the bed waking up more and more with every bouce._

_I waited till she looked at the door to jump up and pulled her into my arms._

_I laughed when she started giggling the same old gigle everytime we play in the mourning._

_'Where's mommy?' I asked her._

_'In the kitchen with JJ making breakfast.' she said with her goofy smile._

_Just a couple days she lost for first tooth. She had woken me and Kelly up at 3:32 in the mourning jumping up and down just to tell use._

_It had been so cute. Well I had thought so. Kelly didn't. Since she was hadn't put any of her clothes back on after sex._

_'Really now. What is she making?' I asked her._

_'Donno. She just told me to wake your sleepy but up.' she said laughing and jumping off the bed._

_I quietly lauged to myself as I heard my daughter run from mine and Kelly's room down the stairs to the kitchen singing some random song._

_I was debating on whether or not to take a shower before breakfast, but figured since Kelly's pj's where in a pile by the bathroom door, that she already took hers. So I took a quick one before heading down stairs to the kitchen._

_'Hello beautiful.' I said walking over to my wife wrapping my arms around her slinder waist and kissing her cheeck._

_'Mourning sleepy head.' she said laughing at me._

_'What's for breakfast?' I asked looking over her to see what she was cooking._

_I quietly groaned when I saw frech toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast._

_'You sure know how to fatten me.' I said giggling a bit._

_'Oh please. Like you have to worry about gainig any weight.' she shot at me._

_'It's not my fault I have a awesome motabilism.' I said to her and gave her a quick smile._

_'Is breakfast done yet. I'm hungry.' Isabella said._

_I turned to see my daughter climb in her seat and tuck her napkin in her shirt._

_'Yeah baby.' Kelly said handing me Bells plate. 'Daddy has your plate.' she added._

_'Do you want me to find JJ.' I asked her._

_'No I can do it.' she said handing my plate and telling me to sit down. _

_Normally she would sit by JJ and feed him his baby food while eating, but I decided that today I would do it. That is if, he agreed to it. _

_For the past couple of weeks when I would try to feed him, he just look at me and laugh. I tried everything I could think of to make him. Nothing worked. He would eat for Kelly and Isabell. Even Sam. But he wouldn't eat for Randy or Ted either. Maybe it was because we weren't pretty like his mother or sister, or aunt. _

_Finally, my son decided to eat for me. Which surprised all of us. Me exspecially._

_'Mommy look. JJ is letting daddy feed him.' Bells said poing to me and her little brother._

_I looked at Kelly to see her smile and shake her. I gave her a smile and then my atention back to feeding my son._

_'So what are we doing today?' Kelly asked me._

_'Well my parents are coming to town are wanting to take Isabell and JJ for the weekend.' I told her. 'If that's okay with you.' I added._

_'Yeah. That's fine with me.' she said to me. 'What time are they coming in?' she asked me_

_'In a few hours.' I said looking at my watch._

_That gave us just enough time to finish eating and getting the kids ready. Bells was now old enough to start taking her own bath, but Kelly would sit in there watch her. To make sure she got herself clean._

_I gave JJ a bath. He loved his bath time. Even though half the time, me or Kelly would end with more water on our shirts than inthe sink._

_'John your parents are here.' I heard Kelly shout from downstairs._

_'I'll be down in a minute. Just have to get JJ's diaper bag ready." I shouted back to her._

_Thankfully his stuff was mostly pack inhis bag. Just added a few more outfits and some more diapers. Alongwith his favorite blanket and stuffed bear that my parents got him._

_I was standing behind Kelly with my arms once again wrapped her slinder waist. It only took a couple months after she had JJ for her figure to back the way it was before. Which wasn't really surpriseing to me. But to everyone else, it was._

_'So what do you want to do all day now that we are kid free.' I asked my wife._

_' I don't know. I haven't had a kid free day since our honeymoon.' she said with a slight laugh._

_'I love you Kelly.' I told her._

_'I love you to John.' she said before turning around puttingher arms around my neck giving me a all to seducing kiss._

_My life couldn't get any better._

* * *

_**One month later**_

_**At the hospital**_

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

One month later and nothing. Not a smile, not a thing.

"I just wished he would wake up already." Kelly said looking at John.

"We all do Kelly." Randy said taking a seat next to his sister.

"I know. It's just Bells keeps asking when daddy is going to wake up and I don't have a answer," she said putting her head in hands and shedding some tears.

Kelly felta hand on hers but thought it was Randys. That was until she heard someone clear their throat.

She locked up and saw that it wasn't Randy's hand. But Johns.

"Your awake." she said getting up and sitting right next.

She didn't wait for him to answer before showering him with small kisses to his lips.

Randy, Sam, Ted, and Kristen decided to leave to give the couple some time alone.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting back up to look at him.

"Like I've been in a coma for the past three months." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Good to know your sense of humor hasn't changed." she said to him with a smile.

When John saw her smile he couldn't help but smile. He missed her smile. He missed seeing her everyday. Yeah he seen her in his mind, but that didn't do her any justice.

"I missed your smile." he said to her.

"I missed you. Along with Isabell." she said with a smile.

"How is she and the baby?" he asked looking at her baby bump.

He slowly moved his hand to rest on where his unborn child lay. Right after he put his hand on their baby bump, he felt their baby kick.

"Isabell is doing great. She is going to be doing the number one part in her gymnastics show in a couple weeks." she told him. "And as for the baby, as you can he he or she is fine." she added with a smile.

"Do you know if we are having another girl or if we are having a little boy yet?" he asked her.

"No not yet. I have a few more weeks before my ultrasound to let me know. You haven't missed anything besides weird cravings. mood swings, and mourning sickness." she chuckled slighty.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Do you want a little girl or a boy. I already know what Bella wants." he told her.

Kelly was about to say something when she stopped and just looked at him.

"How do you know what she wants?" she asked him with a slightly confused tone.

"She told me." he said a smile. "She said she wanted a little but and that she wanted to name him after me." he added.

"You heard her." she asked again. "While you were in your coma?" she added.

"Yes." he said with a smile. "I also heard you and what you said." he added.

She just looked at him. She didn't know whether she should be happy or sad.

"WIll you do ma a favor?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure." she said with a smile.

"Tell me again." he said looking straight in her eyes.

Kelly already what John wanted her to say so she didn't have to give it any thought.

"John, I love you." she said to him.

"Good. Becuase I love you to Kelly." he said before pulling her to him and giving he kiss that he has been wanting for the past three months.

* * *

_**A/N: I was thinking of doing a Kelly/Alberto OneShot. Do you think I should?**_

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**Here is what I want from you, the readers**_

_**1.) What do you guys want to see?**_

_**2.) What should happen with John & Kelly?**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews. **_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_

_**fOREVER&&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER [MEliSSA]**_


	15. The End

_**A/N: A BIG THANKS TO **_

_**Cena's baby doll**__**; **__**AngelsDestiny22**__**; **__**Alyzabeth is Crazy**__**; **__**wade's wife**__**; **__**my time is now**__**; **__**kiki254**__**; **__**xMyHeartShine**_

_**FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE TRUELY AWESOME!**_

_**A/N: ANOTHER BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY. **_

_**YOU ALL ARE THE REASON I KEPT IT GOING.**_

_**BUT AS THEY SAY ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.**_

_**A/N: IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE MY OTHER ONES.**_

_**I HAVE FOUR ONESHOTS THAT I WILL *HOPEFULLY* UPLOAD BY THE END OF THE WEEK**_

_**ALONG WITH THE REST OF TED/KELLY STORY. *NEED 2 FINISH THAT 1***_

_**THIS REALLY ISN'T A CHAPTER.**_

_**THIS IS JUST HOW IT ENDS.**_

_**XXX**_

_**5 months later. **_

_Kelly had given birth to her and John's second child. A little boy named, John Felix-Anthony Cena Jr. Like how Isabell wanted. But unlike Isabell, JJ looked more like his mom. Even down to the bright blue eyes. _

_John had sold his down in Flordia, again. Against Kelly's request. He had bought a house in Missouri, only a few minutes drive from Randy and Sams place. Which made both women happy. Since John was released from the hospital and was well enough to take of Bells by himself, Kelly and Sam made it a weekly routine to go out. Sometimes they would go shopping, to a movie, or out to eat. If Randy was home they would take the girls along with John and Randy with them._

_**XXX**_

_**7 months later. **_

_John and Kelly was getting the kids ready to go to Kelly's parents for their yearly summer cookout. It would be the first since JJ was born that the whole Orton family had gotten together. John alos had a surprise for Kelly. She had no clue that he was going to propose to her. Only Randy, Nate, and their father knew. Along with Sam of course. She had helped him pick out the ring, and figure out what size ring Kelly wore. _

_Things had been going great with the couple. Exspecially since the baby was born. They had fallen into a routine. Isabell was still taking gymnastics, and she was really good at it. Like her mother and aunt. She was truely a daddy's girl. Something Kelly poked fun of to John. Everytime Bell would get into any kind of trouble with Kelly, she would go to John. She would bat her eyes and give him the sad puppy dog face to. Of course, he would always cave in. _

_**XXX**_

_**2 years later**_

_**Kelly && John's Weding**_

_The time had finally come for John and Kelly to get married. Something Kelly had been dreaming about since she first falling in love with him. Sam was Kelly's maid of honor. Kristine and Barbie Blank, Justin Gabriel's fiancee, were bridesmaids. Randy was John's best man while Ted and Justin was the groomsman. Kelly's dress was mostly white(picture's on are my profile) with a little bit of red. Sam's dress was red silk, while the bridesmaids wore a silver dress the exact same stlye. The groomsman matched with them. _

_Isabell, now 6, and Alanna,now 4 and a half were the flower girls while JJ, who was now 2 years old,was the ringbearer. The girls had worn a soft red dress while JJ had a silver suit on._

_For their honeymoon, John had rent a cabin in Hawaii for two weeks. This would be the first time since JJ's birth that Kelly and John would be away from their kids for more than just a weekend. _

_**XXX**_

_**10 Years Later**_

_10 years later and everyone was still together. John and Kelly had been for 10 years and they loved each other more than they did when they got married. Isabell was now 16 and was a sophmore in high school. She was the All-American Girl. On the cheerleading squad and volleyball team. Also on student council and making straight A's. JJ was now 12 and just starting middle school. He was everything like his dad. He loved playing sports. Exspecially football and baseball. He loved playing video games with John, but wasn't addicted to them. He was also making straight A's. Something John nor Kelly made sure they did. Then there was the twins. Adrian and Alyssa. 6 years old and in kidnergarden. When the twins were born, Kelly had to have a hysterectomy. Which was fine with her, four kids were enough fot them. John was happy them. 2 boys and 2 girls. They were even._

_Since john had wrestled for the WWE for 10 years, that was what he knew best. He wanted something more for his kids. He made sure that they had an education to fall back on. Both Isabell and JJ wanted to follow in their father's footsteps. _

_**XXX**_

_**10 Years Later**_

_**Hall of Fame Ceremony**_

_Two years later, the WWE had contacted John and said that he was being inducted into the Hall of Fame. But that wasn't it. His oldest daughter, Isabell, but known to the WWE Universe as BellaRose, who just so happened to be the WWE Diva Champion, and his son, JJ, which was his wrestling name, was the WWE Champion. John couldn't be more prouder of his kids. Both were succesful wrestlers and at the top. _

_**XXX - The End**_

_**A/N:Okay So I Know That This One Sucked, && I Am Sorry. I ReWrote This Several Times, && Those Were Sucked Even More. **_

_**I Hope None Of You Are Mad At Me For How This Ended. **_

_**A/N: If You Have Read My Ted/Kelly, Just A Heads Up, I May Not Be Uploading Anytime Soon.**_

_**Kind Of Lost All Inspiration To Type Up The Rest Of The Story. Yes, I Already The Whole Story Outlined, Just Can't Type.**_

_**I Know It Might Not Make ANy Sense, && I'm Sorry.**_

_**P.S.: I Am Taking OneShot Requests.**_

_**Even If Kelly Isn't In Them.**_

_**But I would Like If You Guys Had Some Odd Couples.**_

_**But Please Have A Plot/Storyline Ready.**_


End file.
